Life Swap
by Rinielle
Summary: Usagi Tsukino was a normal teenage girl... Princess Serenity seemed to have it all... what happens when an accident switches lives, steals their memories and leaves both in a world they had only ever dreamed of. Please R&R SeiyaxUsagi EndymionxSerenity
1. Introduction

****

**Okay, since i wanted to write and i had a mental blockage as to the next chapter for Where the Wind May Lead, instead of banging my head on the keyboard for an hour till i got an idea, i decided to write the first introductory chapter to this :)**

**Right... i'd like to stress this point, i'm not a scientist, i haven't got the faintest idea whether sun rises/sets even exist on the moon and i quite frankly don't care since i am going to use them anyway.**

* * *

Once again another beautiful day was ending in a spectacular sunset. Princess Serenity the III of the Lunar Kingdom watched as the sun disappeared once again below the white horizon. The stars were already setting themselves in the sky for another long and quiet night, the earth shone large and brilliant in the darkening sky. Sighing she turned away from her window to face her large and perfectly clean bedroom. Yes, another day had ended, another extremely long, highly uneventful and intensely boring day. 

After rising at exactly seven as always, Serenity had proceeded to be dressed in a pure white gown, and then made her way promptly, but not to fast (for of course it is improper for a Princess to run, most especially in hallways) to the breakfast room. There she had sat with her mother and some Lady, of some town, of some importance, and drank her morning tea silently while pretending to listen intently to her mother and this woman's business.

She had then gone out to walk in the gardens with her friends Princess Ami and Princess Minako, as usual there were many people bustling in and out of the castle, so the girls talked in quiet voices about events that were taking place around the castle, while they picked flowers… these were then arranged and placed in the dining room. The three Princesses had then had lunch on the terrace and then it was time for their daily lessons, Luna was as strict as ever. At precisely four that afternoon, Ami and Minako took their leave for their training sessions with Artemis. Serenity had been called to talk to her mother about details of the visit from the Earth King and Queen and their sons. This would have excited her slightly, had they not already been over it several hundred times already. The visit was the next day and her mother and the Queen of Earth had been planning it for at least four months.

She had then gone on to have dinner, thankfully Ami had been present for this and so Serenity did at least have someone other than her mother and her dull Lady friends to converse with, there had then been a speech her mother was to give to the representatives of the kingdom, Serenity had sat silently beside her for the whole time; and then, finally, at eight that evening Serenity had excused herself from the evening room, where one of the dull friends of her mother was talking in a high voice about the audacity of the 'common folk', and she had retired to her own room.

She pulled off her shoes, silently cursing whoever's stupid idea it was to make high-heeled shoes in the first place. There was a knock on her door and she called them in. Her personal maid bustled in with her neatly folded nightdress in her arms. She allowed her to dress her without a word, the maids never did make good conversation, they were all terrified that if they said the wrong thing they'd be immediately replaced, and Serenity could hardly start a conversation with one herself, if word got around the servants quarters that the Princess had gone out of her way to say anything other than make a request or order with a 'mere servant' well… word might reach her mothers sharp ears, and she'd be disgusted. Her mother was a kind woman, generally, and a cherished leader, but she was, after all, a Queen, and she had standards. Finally the maid left and Serenity was able to collapse on her enormous four-poster bed and crawl under her covers. She was soon fast asleep and dreaming of simple things, dressing herself, talking to whomever she wished, running, shopping, and not having to wear stupid tight high heeled shoes.

* * *

Meanwhile Usagi Tsukino was also sat looking out of her window, she however was not watching the sun sinking ever lower, instead she peered longingly up at the Grand Palace, which stood only two miles from her own home in the large town of Runa, the main Lunar town which surrounded the Queens Palace. It had been a nice day she supposed, she had slept late, as per usual, then her and her best friend and foster sister Rei had joined their other best friend Makoto in shopping around the market. 

They had then spent the rest of the time showing off their purchases in the town centre. Makoto had spotted a couple of extremely cute guys, but Usagi had been far too embarrassed to actually speak to them. Her and Rei had bade goodbye to Makoto about two hours ago and had returned home to the smell of their foster mothers homemade cooking, naturally both had raced into the kitchen and joined Usagi's brother Shingo at the table.

Now Usagi was sat in her window seat, wondering. The castle looked so beautiful in the light of the setting sun. She did like her life, but she couldn't help but dream about how it would be to live in such an amazing place. To be able to wonder its halls freely, spend her days running through the gardens, dancing in the falling blossom from the castles many trees. Have every need catered for, eat in the huge dining rooms and explore every inch of the castles white washed halls and rooms. She sighed heavily, she had only seen the Queen and Princess Serenity twice in all her life, but they had struck her as the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Both had their long hair, silver and gold, done up in the royal styling, two buns on top of their head, their hair reaching down almost to the floor in long pigtails, they were both dressed in pure white dresses. She looked down at her own dress, it was nice enough, but the material and style was not even nearly as beautiful, her hair, though a similar golden colour and length, was slightly matted and had nothing close to the shine of the royals. She let out a long sigh.

"Dreaming again Meatball head," Rei leant against the door to the room they shared, staring at her foster sister and friend.

Usagi frowned slightly at the nickname and turned to face her friend. Rei was not typically the kind of girl you found on the moon. Most were fair haired and skinned, light blue or grey eyes were typical, but Rei had none of these features. She was almost exotic, with long black hair, which had an almost dark red tint in the right light. Her eyes were a deep, fiery, reddy-brown and her skin slightly tanned. Usagi could only suppose that she had Marsian ancestry, possibly even her parents were Martians, still they would probably never know, Rei had been adopted two years before Usagi's parents had died leaving her and her baby brother alone.

"Just thinking about the Palace," She said with a small smile. Rei returned it with a smile of her own and made her way over to her bed.

"Do you ever think about anything else Usagi?"

"Yes," Said Usagi in an indignant tone. "I think about many things Rei,"

"You mean like, sweets, games, and cute boys"

"Meany," Said Usagi sticking her tongue out and throwing a plush toy in Rei's direction. Needless to say it missed by a mile, not that Usagi couldn't aim, Rei was just well trained in dodging fast.

"Bad throw Meatball head. Don't sit in that window seat all night, okay," She pulled back her covers and slipped into bed as Usagi sighed and nodded. She rolled off the seat onto her bed and pulled the curtains closed behind her. She crawled under her own sheets and pulled out a photograph from beneath her pillow. She looked into the smiling faces of her parents, holding her sleeping brother and her own three year old self, also smiling. She kissed both her parents in turn before placing it back beneath her pillow.

"Night mum, night dad," She whispered into the pillow before pulling up the covers and snuggling down to sleep.

* * *

'Damn that servant… of all the days to be late!' Serenity thought as she walked as fast as was ladylike down the castle hallways towards the throne room; her mother would be there already and she only hoped that the Earth King and Queen had been slightly held up. She pushed open the throne room doors and gave the tiniest sigh of relief. Things were still being put into place, which meant she was all right for time. 

Her mother was stood talking with one of the butlers a little way from the doors and Serenity made her way over, gliding across the floor.

"Good Morning Mother," She chimed in her highest sweetest voice.

"Ah Serenity, thank goodness, we're running a little behind schedule," Her mother looked slightly flustered, not a sight usually seen, but then she had been planning this particular visit for months, and the possibility of a visit had been on the planning cards for years. She wanted everything perfect. After all the King and Queen of Earth were well known to be very picky of whom they continued to associate with. The Queen and her mother got along very well… at a distance. What remained to be seen was whether they would be impressed enough to agree to the match between Serenity and their eldest son Endymion. A tie of marriage between the two eldest children of both planets was a sure key to a lasting peace, and was therefore necessary. Serenity of course had no problem with this arrangement, if anything it meant she would be able to get out of this castle for a time, the Prince would surely wish to take the carriage for a tour, around the main town of Runa at least, and the Prince of Earth was said to be both handsome and very charming, she was certainly looking forward to meeting him and was almost as anxious as her mother to impress his mother and father.

Everything was finally in place and Serenity and her mother took their places on the thrones at the head of the room. Just in time, for only a couple of minutes later a man in emerald green robes came dashing through the doors holding a long scroll of parchment.

"To her Majesty Queen Serenity, and her Majesty Princess Serenity, of the Lunar Kingdom. It is with regret that I must inform you that my husband and eldest son will be unable to attend our initial meeting. I hope that you can forgive this untimely misfortune, they shall return within the week.

Yours with Kindest Regards

Queen Yana of the Earthen Kingdom."

Princess Serenity turned her head slightly to look at her mother, but she had no opportunity to speak because only seconds later another emerald clad man walked through the door, he too was carrying a scroll.

"Introducing her most gracious Majesty, Yana, high queen of the Earthen Realm, protector of the peace, and her son, his majesty Prince Seiya, head of the army of earths second division." He stepped to one side and the doors opened to reveal their guests.

Yana was indeed the beauty she had been described as, the earthen royalty was well known for dressing very much over the top. Whereas both Serenity and her mother were wearing their traditional long white gowns perfectly fitted to their shape, Queen Yuna wore a dark green dress, with a corset top and a bell shaped skirt, the gown was decorated with intricate designs in red and gold, her hair was a dark brown and done up in an elegant knot on the top of her head. She wore a small golden tiara on her head and a lot of golden jewellery around her neck, wrists and fingers. Her skin was fairly pale and she had deep brown eyes. Despite her heavy clothing, she moved with surprising grace.

In sharp comparison her son followed slowly behind her. If she was not a princess, or if it were not improper to do so, Serenity would have frowned at the look on his boyish face. It was sulky, and she had no trouble in imagining that he was obnoxious. He was dressed in traditional earthen army general clothing, with armour bearing the insignia of earth engraved skilfully into it. He had black hair, which was far longer than Serenity had ever seen on a man. If one saw passed the uninterested look on his face, you could probably call him handsome, but their was something about him that meant Serenity took an instant dislike to this Prince, and she could only hope that his elder brother was nothing alike.

Her Mother had risen from her throne and Serenity followed, both sets of royals gave a curtsey, apart from Seiya who bowed politely, but stood straight again and folded his arms. After this display of courteousness Queen Serenity walked down the steps and her and Queen Yana exchanged a few friendly words and a kiss on both cheeks, something considered polite from Earth. Serenity hoped they didn't expect her to do such a thing; thankfully not, and just a few minutes later her mother and Yana, turned and headed towards the doors of the hall. Serenity followed closely behind her mother, not wanting to be left to walk along with Prince Seiya.

* * *

"WAAA I can't believe it I'm SO late!" Usagi leapt out of her bed and immediately crashed to the floor. "My Nose!" She scrambled to her feet and rushed to get herself dressed, crashing into several things and falling over a few more times.  
When she finally came running down into the kitchen she found Rei already there, fully dressed with a piece of toast in her mouth and her school books in her arms. 

"Rei you meany why didn't you wake me?" Wailed Usagi. Rei popped the books into her bag and took the toast from her mouth.

"I woke you twice, and both times you said 'just one more hour' so I had to leave or I'd be late as well," She said her hands on her hips. Usagi groaned and dashed into the kitchen where her foster mother was already stood with a plate of toast in one hand and was pointing to Usagi's school books on the table with the other.

Ten minutes later and both girls called goodbye and headed out into the crowded streets. Usagi gazed down at her new school uniform. It wasn't much different to her last one, just as plain, all girls wore the same dresses that reached down to just past the knee, and long white socks and brown shoes. They also all carried the same brown satchels. Usagi hated the uniform, it really didn't suit her; not that it was meant to be flattering.

"Hey you two," they looked behind them too see Makoto running towards them, a wide smile on her face. As usual as she reached them the scent of a just cooked meal reached them and made their mouths water. Makoto had been an amazing cook pretty much all the time the girls had known her, and had always prepared her own lunches, and she always made extra since Usagi usually managed to steal something… one lunch was definitely not enough for Usagi.

Makoto was also not the typical Lunar girl, her hair was a reddish brown, and she had sparkling green eyes, but unlike Rei there were quite a few on the moon with similar colouring so she didn't stand out too much.

Lessons went slowly, not that Usagi really noticed, by a most unfortunate coincidence she had been assigned to the seat in the class with the best view of the Grand Palace and she spent most of her lessons off in a dream world. It was no wonder that her grades were so…

"Dismal Tsukino!"

She popped back to reality and looked up to see her teacher starring down at her, with an angry look on her face as she handed her a sheet. Usagi looked down at it and groaned. "Five out of Thirty, that's got to be the worst score ever," she sighed and buried her head in her arms on her desk.

"Na… I think you got a four once Usagi," She heard Rei say from behind her.

"Thanks a lot Rei," She groaned again.

"Tsukino sit up straight this instant,"

"Yes Ma'am," She sighed and sat back up again.

"That witch… I swear she does this on purpose!" Usagi was still glaring at her test score as she sat down at a table for lunch.

"Well it's your own fault," Said Rei, sitting down beside her.

"Hmph, its not my fault… she just hates me,"

"Usagi were you even paying attention when we did this in class?" Said Rei

"Well… not exactly but…"

"And did you study?"

"Er not really…"

"Well then, its your fault,"

"You are so mean Rei,"

Makoto nudged the two aside, and sat between them, sensing an oncoming argument, she quickly pulled out her homemade lunch.

"Want some?" She said offering it around. The action had the desired effect and both girls promptly forgot their argument and dived on the lunch.

Later that day as the three girls headed through the town square on their way home they came across a large crowd lining the street.

"What do you suppose is going on," Said Makoto who, being extremely tall for her age, was peering over the crowd while Usagi bounced up and down beside her.

"Have you not heard?" A woman turned around looking excited, "The Queen of Earth and her Son have arrived on the moon, and they will coming out in the royal carriage with the Queen and Princess any minute,"

Usagi squealed and grabbed Rei and Makoto by the arms.

"Come on lets get to the front," She started to drag them forwards, not that she needed to, the two girls were equally as excited as their friend. They dodged and dived around the crowd and finally came to the front.

"Why are they here?" They heard a woman a little way away ask. A man stood beside her answered,

"It is rumoured that the Princess and the eldest Prince are to be married," he said.

"Oh how romantic," Usagi cooed loudly, looking dreamily into the distance, and Rei and Makoto nodded.

"Here they come!" Someone yelled and the whole crowd leant forward slightly, and a few distant cheers were heard.

"Hail Queen Serenity!" was soon ringing throughout the town centre as the open topped golden carriage came trundling into view. Queen and Princess sat with small peaceful smiles on their faces. Usagi sighed as she stared at them, and then averted her gaze to their visitors. Such elegant clothing she had never seen on any woman. The Queen of Earth was truly beautiful. She was nodding gently at the crowds a similar serene smile on her own face. Beside her sat a tall boy, his long black hair in a ponytail, his bright blue eyes were scanning the crowd. Usagi's eyes rested on him, and had she not been gazing intently in his direction she would have noticed that she was not the only girl doing so. Despite the distinctly bored look that played across his boyish features, he was incredibly good looking.

"Is that the Prince she will marry," She heard someone say nearby,

"I believe that is the younger Prince, the King and the Eldest are away on business, I heard from a woman who works in the castle,"

"Lucky Princess if he's anything like his brother," She heard Rei whisper, and she giggled slightly for a moment, but she stopped abruptly as they passed slowly by them and the Princes eyes scanned the crowd around her and came to a stop briefly in connection with her own. A few seconds later they had passed by and Usagi tried to control the heavy blush that had taken over her pale face. She stared after the carriage for a few seconds, before she felt a tug on her sleeve and she turned to see Rei signalling over the cheering that they were leaving. Taking a last wistful look over her shoulder Usagi followed Rei through the crowds and the three headed off again.

* * *

**Well let me know what you think, i think when i get down to it i'm going to like writing this story, but i probably won't be able to for a while, but i hve it all planned out so i won't forget :).**

**Thanks to those who reviewed my summary, i hope it turns out really good and i hope you liked my intro. :)**


	2. You and Me A chance meeting

**Well the last time i wrote a chapter for this loads of ideas came flooding for my other stories, so since i already had this chapter planned out i thought i'd try agian and guess what IT WORKED (runs off to start writing again)**

**Oh yeah- Disclaimer - I own nothing but the typewriter i used to write this story and the cardboard box i sat in whilst doing so... erm... ****please don't ask.**

* * *

Three days later and it was all Serenity could do to keep herself from screaming in frustration. She had known from the very start that this Prince Seiya was spoilt and obnoxious. What she hadn't counted on was that he was also unashamedly rude, once out of the watchful eye of his mother his behaviour was positively common, leaning in doorways, shouting in corridors, and he'd even gone so far as to give her a nickname, the man was quite intolerable and she went out of her way to avoid meeting him when alone. 

Minako of course, being slightly rebellious in nature, not only thought him worthy of her time, but also found him to be 'Quite charming really,' and 'Incredibly handsome too,' both comments were taken with a raised eyebrow from Serenity, and a shake of the head from Ami.

It seemed that her dislike at him was returned, and this worried her. He was after all the youngest son of the King and Queen of Earth, and could make trouble for her and her mother if angered. It was therefore even more necessary to avoid his company, lest she crack from the aggravation and say something she might truly regret.

In the last three days Serenity had had little chance to speak with her two best friends, she had been called numerous times to sit in with her mother and Queen Yana, who earlier that very day had proclaimed her to be satisfactorily poised and suitably pretty. Needless to say her like for the Queen had plummeted from her initial impression of grace and beauty, her beautiful gowns and elegant jewellery only now served as proof that the woman was vain and an insufferable show off.

How Serenity longed for an opportunity to take one of her stolen trips into the world of normality. However Minako and Ami's training had intensified recently, due to the visit of the Earth Royals, and she had had barely an opportunity to speak to them alone, let alone sit and plan an excursion into Runa.

* * *

It had started as a joke made by a thirteen year old Minako, as the three girls sat in Serenity's chamber. Serenity had been complaining about the boredom she had been through that very afternoon, listening to the rambling of an old Duchess who had something against having the palace so near the commoners, apparently travelling through the dirty streets had quite upset her nerves. This of course was not only ridiculous in principle, but also the streets of Runa were exceptionally clean, and beggars did most certainly not chase down the carriages of the rich in their hundreds. 

The three had discussed the various other tedious things they had to do from day to day. That had lead onto complaints about keeping their shoes and dresses in pristine condition, which had lead onto Serenity stating that normal girls didn't have to worry about such things, and wouldn't it be nice to not have too. Minako had loudly agreed and then said with a smile, "Wouldn't it be fun to slip out of the castle in disguise and spend a day in the town… oh Serenity your mother and her friends would have heart attacks at the very thought,"

This had sent the three girls into fits of giggles as they imagined the faces of the Queen and her Ladies of the Court if they ever found that the three Princesses of the Inner Solar System had spent their day mixing with commoners, wearing common clothes and walking unescorted through crowded markets, getting jostled and even, the Moon forbid, being spotted by common men.

However after laughing for a while Serenity suddenly was struck by seriousness. She suddenly remembered that when she had been a very small child she had found her way to the servant's hall, into one of the younger girls rooms, nobody had noticed her, every servant was busy, either cleaning, serving or working in the kitchens. In the late morning it would be very simple, perfectly possible to sneak down there and borrow some clothing and then to leave through the servants exit.

When she told this to her two friends, they were silenced from their giggles. It was a few minutes before they spoke. Their reactions were exactly as Serenity had expected; Minako had leapt from her seat and squealed, claiming it to be an excellent idea, one that they would surely have to put into action. Ami was hesitant, stating that they really shouldn't, that while it was a nice daydream, they would surely be missed and get into trouble. The other two had however worn down her defences and just in time she agreed, as a couple of servants slipped quietly into the room and the girls began to speak of their lessons.

The first opportunity they had got to sneak out was the day the Queen had held an important conference. Serenity was still too young to attend and so she had been excused, since Artemis and Luna would be there they had no lessons or training sessions, and all of the servants had been busy that morning preparing. The three had snuck down as planned into the servant's hall and changed quietly. They had packed their dresses into bags so they would not be found discarded. With hair messed up slightly, the Princesses buns taken down so her hair cascaded down her back, and nearly swept the floor, and sensible shoes on their feet they headed silently along the corridors.

Once they were out of the castle they were likely to be alright, but their was always the chance that they would be questioned by the castle guards, all servants were. This problem was overcome easily, Minako being the beauty and shameless flirt that she was, and they soon found the gates shut behind them and the world at their feet.

Serenity remembered that the day had been the best of her life, no talking in quiet feminine voices, no worries about poise and what speed to walk at, they had simply gone let go, even Ami one she was there had let drop all her worries about getting caught. They returned later that day and once again passed easily back through the gates and into the servant's hall. They returned the clothes, for they had purchased there own in the market, and changed back into their stuffy dresses, returning their hair to their original neatness and headed back as quick as possible to Serenity's room.

They placed the bought clothes into a large trunk that Serenity had never used before, and locked it. Each now possessed a key, which they kept with them always. It was this key that Serenity now spun around in her fingers, they made a point of leaving the castle at least twice a year since and they had been once months ago, for the first time in a long while, she thought she might be able to go out once more, just for a few hours to get away from it all. Ami and Minako had nothing to do for the rest of the day and she didn't either. She knew that they would be in the library and had resolved to head there straight away once she had been freed from her mother and Yana. She had however hit a snag, as she found her self in the corridor that lead to the library and remembered that it was along this corridor that the room of Prince Seiya was situated. She sighed and only hoped he had vacated his room for a look around the castle or the grounds as she started up the corridor.

Seiya heard her coming; there was no mistaking that perfectly planed pace, and perfectly soft tap as she tried to walk as silently as possible. He rolled his eyes, perfect, perfect, perfect. Just how perfect did someone have to try and be, even if they were a Princess?

He pushed himself out of his chair by the window and walked to his door. He never missed a chance to test her patience. She had just passed his door when he opened it and leant against the frame, he called after her.

"Yo, Od-an-go-atama," Serenity stopped, and took a small breath to refrain from rolling her eyes at him.

"You are, I suppose, aware of how improper your manner is," She replied in a would-be-pleasant tone, and she continued walking.

Seiya simply grinned to himself and turned back into his room, she thought she was acting above frustration, pretending she didn't fume every time they met, but he knew better. Her voice took on a cooler tone whenever they spoke, and while she remained polite and composed, he knew she would like nothing better than to scream at him. She never would of course; she was too bloody uptight and 'perfect'.

'Endymions going to love her… just his type,' he thought to himself and he wondered out onto his balcony, leaning over and gazing out over the town.

The moon was a beautiful, not that he'd have much more chance than their carriage rides to see it. No, he was only to stay here for the next few months, just until his brother and Miss Highly-Strung got married. During his time he'd be pretty much confined to, the castle, balls and the occasional public appearance. After the wedding, he'd be shipped back home and married to the daughter of a wealthy lord without any say in the matter. He grimaced as he recalled encounters with various rich women, some like Princess Serenity only not so beautiful or as sharp witted, and all so incredibly stupid it was hard to believe their parents spent so much on private education for them.

As her stared down the town centre, where little dots were moving around in the early morning sunlight, his mind wondered onto the young girl who had caught and held his gaze in the crowd. He couldn't remember much about her, the moment had passed to quickly, but her crystal blue eyes stood out clearly in his minds eye.

Vaguely he heard Serenity's steps echo back down the hall as she swept once more past his door.

* * *

Serenity sighed to herself as she reached her room and pulled out her key. It turned out that Ami and Minako had been called out on an important errand, and while she knew they had to go, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Still she was determined to get out of the palace, with or without them, and so she had announced to some servants that she would be reading in her room and wished not to be disturbed unless under severe circumstances, using the strict stare she had learned from her mother to reinforce her order. 

She quickly slipped out of her dress and pulled on her common clothes. Pulling her hair out of its buns and pulling it instead into a high ponytail, she slipped carefully along the deserted corridors and down to the servants exit. She resigned herself to having to undertake Minako's role in passing the guards, but she was blessed with beauty herself and an indescribable charm that made her work easy and finally she stepped out once more into the real world.

* * *

"I…don't…Usagi!" Rei gasped in shock as she and Makoto stepped back to admire their handiwork. Usagi looked worriedly from one to the other, and twisted her head as if hoping to find what they were staring in such amazement at. She raised a hand to pat her hair. 

"What… does it look that awful…? Let me see Rei!" she leapt passed her foster sister and gazed into their mirror. She too looked amazed for a second.

"You… I mean, wow Usagi!" Said Rei, blinking several times as if to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her.

"You're practically identical!" Makoto exclaimed, her eyes running from the two buns they had put in Usagi's hair, down the two long pigtails that reached well past her waist.

They were right, she looked into the mirror but the person, who was staring back at her, was not her; it was Princess Serenity. It was strange, she'd never thought her own face could resemble the Princess so much, and the nightdress that she was wearing was white a flowing, it completed the make over nicely. Usagi admired the transformation for a few seconds before she started giggling to herself, she was joined by Makoto and Rei and soon the three were all laughing so hard it hurt, they weren't even sure what exactly was so funny, it was just one of those weird moments.

They stopped after Usagi's brother came wondering in, with his 'just been woken up on a Saturday morning' expression. He glared at them for a few seconds and then turned and left without a word. Still tittering slightly Makoto slid out of the room telling them she'd meet them in town in an hour.

Rei sat staring for a while at Usagi who was gently playing her fingers through the long pigtails.

"I better take these out before we go… I'd get mobbed," She smiled, and Rei grinned back at her.

"You'd probably get her into trouble, a Princess seen mixing with the commoners, it'd be headline news," Usagi laughed again, but she looked down lovingly at the hair in her fingers.

"I'll keep them in… just for a little while longer, until we leave."

Rei gave her a soft smile, "Your hopeless," she said as she stood and headed for the door.

"Huh?" Usagi gave her a confused look.

"You refuse to stop dreaming… even when we finally drag you awake,"

She half expected a 'Meany' retort and anticipated a pillow aimed in her direction, but Usagi just smiled serenely, seeming even more like the Princess she resembled so much.

"Dreams are important, if we can't follow our dreams, what else is there?"

Rei stared at her, shocked for a few seconds. It was unusual to hear something so deep and meaningful from her klutzy sister, but as she stared at Usagi sat there looking so faraway and happy, she thought of her own dreams, and realised she was right.

"I guess," She said and left Usagi to her thoughts.

* * *

"Usagi! Come On, Mako-chan will be waiting!" 

"Gah Rei the pins are stuck… go ahead I'll meet you there!" Rei sighed, maybe Usagi was right about following your dreams, but occasionally she should try and visit the real world, just to check in.

"Alright, see you in a bit then,"

"Yeah… Ow!" this followed by a loud crash was the reply and Rei opened the front door, shaking her head and sighing. Usagi needed to work on her landing, every time she got her head out of the clouds she came crashing down to earth, and often she brought something of hers or Rei's down with her.

After a mad dash around her room to get changed Usagi was now sat wincing in front of the mirror as she pulled the tight pins from her hair… just how many had Rei and Makoto used. She wondered if the Princess went through this pain every day. She disregarded this notion, a Princess would have her hair done up and taken down again by experts and not two girls with no hair dressing experience whatsoever.

She gave a sigh of relief as the last pin came free and all of her hair was finally free and falling down her back. She put it into its usual ponytail and grabbed her bag as she dashed to the door and down the stairs, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste. She called goodbye to her brother and foster mother before dashing out of the door and off down the street. The market was completely packed when Usagi finally reached it, and she groaned loudly, how on the moon was she supposed to find Rei and Makoto in this crowd. _Well it's your own fault _she scolded herself and moved into the crowd to begin her search.

About half an hour later she was still searching in vain, she tried all their usual hang outs, but she supposed her two friends were already looking around the endless rows f stalls, getting jostled around by the crowd. She sighed and decided to find a bench to sit on, maybe they'd find her if she stayed in one place. Even as she was disentangling herself from the masses she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," She turned around, and her eyes widened in shock.

Serenity sighed happily to herself as she moved between the crowds of people and gazed at the stalls of merchandise, from exotic foods to beautiful, if somewhat simple, jewellery. She looked around her, wondering what the time was, she had quite forgotten to bring her pocket watch, and they usually had Ami's little pocket laptop computer to help them with timing and directions, all the way from Mercurian technologists who were well ahead of the moon. She had to start to make her way back to the palace at around two that afternoon; it took about a half an hour from where she was now, and she wasn't exactly sure how to get back. She wondered if she should ask someone, and as she wondered this a girl moved in front of her. She took a breath and reached forwards, giving her a small tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me,"

The girl turned around and Serenity's look of shock was mirrored in the girls face. For what seemed like the longest few seconds of both of their lives they simply stared while people continued to pass them by. After the few seconds a voice brought both of them back to the world with a bump. The voice was a whisper, and obviously didn't intend them to hear, but they heard and it reinforced their shock and also told them they weren't imagining things.

"Would you look at that, it's not often you see twins on the Moon!" said the hushed voice, and both girls blinked.

"You…" Said Serenity, for the first time in her life she was utterly at a loss for something to say.

"You…" Replied Usagi, who also could not find the words to express what she wanted to say.

"We," They said in unison blinking.

* * *

**Eee, i really can't wait to get into this story properly, plus writing it gives me loads of good ideas for W.T.W.M.L. So yay.**

**Please Review :) I tried to make my writing style different for the two girls, to reflect their differences in character, did this show through??? Let me know thanks XxX**


	3. Switched

**Okay i'm getting really into this now (please don't worry WTWML fans i'm writing chapter 11 atm, i've just had more writers block... but i'll try to update before i go on holiday)**

**Disclaimer - I know that this may come as a severe shock, and some of you may need Counselling after i tell you this but ... I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

_"You…" Said Serenity, for the first time in her life she was utterly at a loss for something to say. _

_"You…" Replied Usagi, who also could not find the words to express what she wanted to say. _

_"We," They said in unison blinking. _

It was incredible, the likeness between them. So much so that both had been certain they had turned to look into a mirror, except that their clothes were different, which cancelled that explanation.

So absorbed were they in simply staring at each other as if certain the other would disappear at any moment and this would all be a misunderstanding, that they did not notice as the ground began to shake around them, they didn't here the loud gasps followed by screams and the sound of pounding feet as people started to run past them. In fact it wasn't until the area of market where they stood was completely deserted that they noticed anything.

Both girls blinked and for the first time looked away to find that there was nobody around them, in their heads they were now pretty certain that this had to be a dream; it just had to be. Unconsciously Usagi lifted her hand to her arm and pinched her skin hard, it hurt but had no other effect… so this was not a dream. Quite suddenly there was a loud laugh and both span around. A little way ahead of them stood what, at first glance, appeared to be a woman, however it simply couldn't be. For starters whatever it was had pale green skin and long blue hair, and if that wasn't enough the thing had long knife like nails and the outfit it wore had certainly never been seen on the Moon.

"Youma…" Whispered Usagi, and she swallowed and began to back slowly away. She noticed the other girl was still stood there, staring at the Youma and she reached forward and grasped her wrist. Serenity's head jerked around a surprised look on her face. "Come on," Hissed Usagi, staring at the creature ahead of them, terror in every inch of her face. Serenity knew of course that the kingdom was occasionally endangered by 'Youma's' she had however never seen one before, and she now understood why they were so dreaded, the very sight of this one made her tremble.

"Come on… just let's get out of here…" Whispered Usagi again, this time with more urgency. Serenity nodded and turned to follow her.

"Oh no you don't," Cackled the Youma and it vanished, both girls stared wide eyed at the spot where it had been just moments before.

"Where on the moon did it…?" Serenity began,

"Boo!" both girls span back around just in time to see a flash of green and blue before they were pushed apart and thrown like rag dolls in opposite directions.

Serenity's head span as she flew through the air, she vaguely noted that her stomach hurt from the impact of the Youma's fist, but then all thought was lost to her as she smashed hard into wall and slid down it, unconscious, to the floor.

Usagi screamed in pain as she soared straight through one of the stalls and the one behind, and then came to a still as she hit a third, her vision was blurry, and from where she was she could no longer see the Youma. She desperately tried to hang on, to keep her eyes open. On the edge of her mind she saw a flash of blue and gold and a loud shout, then all conscious thought vanished and her eyes slid closed.

Mercury started to gasp for air, she never had liked all this running around; she just wasn't built for it. She watched as Venus sped along ahead of her and she pushed herself to catch up. They must have been chasing this particular Youma for two hours already, the thing just kept appearing and disappearing, it was infuriating, she put a hand to her tiara and a blue visor slid across her eyes. Numbers and graphs swirled around in front of her, to most they would make no sense, but she was the Senshi of Mercury, these figures were second nature to her.

"Venus, it's in the market square!" She shouted as she tried to catch up. Venus sped along quite easily, and soon rounded into the market place, just in time to see a blonde girl with a high ponytail flung through the stalls, she stopped dead and her eyes widened, she only hoped she was wrong. Mercury had finally caught up with her and she too saw the girl crash through the stalls. Together they dashed forward and on seeing the fragile figure laid in the ruins of the stalls they knew it was her.  
"Serenity!" Shouted Venus.

"Princess!" Mercury screamed.

Even as they reached her there was a loud crash and the Youma appeared before them.

"So this is the Princess Serenity… how inter…"  
"Mercury, AQUA RHAPSODY,"  
"Venus, LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The Youma never managed to finish its sentence, as a blast of blue and gold smashed directly into its chest sending it flying backwards, with a final scream it began to dissolve in mid air and as it hit the ground burst into thousands of specks of dust which blew away on the breeze.

Both Senshi now turned their attention to their beloved Princess, she was unconscious, all thought of searching for others, who might be injured, went out the window, now the only important thing was their Princess, their friend. Venus picked her up gently and together they headed as fast as possible back to the castle.

"Why did she do something so silly," Mercury said softly to herself a tear trickling down her face. Neither noticed as two other girls sped towards the scene of the attack.

"Usagi!" Screamed Rei, her black hair flying out behind her as she ran, "Usagi!"

Ahead of her Makoto was calling the same thing. As soon as they heard there was a Youma attack they had raced to Rei's house, only to find Usagi had left. Usagi's mother had run to find the police, however Rei and Makoto had headed straight back to the market, all fear of a Youma was erased and replaced by the desire to find their best friend.

The scene that met their eyes when they reached the scene of the battle was one of devastation, stalls had fallen to pieces and their merchandise was scattered everywhere. Cracks in the ground and up the walls of buildings, and at the foot of one particular building a small golden haired figure.

Rei and Makoto both stopped, their faces drained of colour as they looked on at the still figure laid out on the floor. Both clenched their fists and fire burned in Rei's eyes as they ran towards the figure. Sure enough, it was her, it had to be. Makoto being the strongest of the two bent down and checked her over, sure that she hadn't broken anything she gently lifted her into her arms and the two girls headed in the direction of the nearest Doctor.

* * *

Usagi flicked her eyes opened and immediately wished that she hadn't, wished she could recede back into the quiet darkness where there was no pain. Her head throbbed and span and dazzling lights danced in front of her eyes making her feel light headed and dizzy. All her limbs ached, and worst of all was a loud shriek, which, if she could move, would have made her leap ten foot in the air.

"Serenity!" Said the shriek.

A few things rushed through Usagi's head, where was this voice coming from, who was it, and who was Serenity? A moment later she felt a shadow across her face and she opened her eyes a little more. Through blurry vision she made out the outline of a woman's face and long silver hair. She long to reach out to her, but her arms just weren't working yet.

"Angel?" She whispered in a soft voice, almost inaudible, the woman heard however, and she smiled; it was a nice smile and Usagi smiled too.

"No sweetheart, not an angel," Said the woman, she reached out a hand and brushed Usagi's hair from her face, letting her hand rest on her cheek, "Oh Serenity, thank goodness your alright, I was so worried,"

Usagi blinked and the world suddenly came into sharp focus, she looked around and found she was in a large white four-poster bed, in the centre of a room with white walls decorated with golden patterns, white and golden furniture placed neatly around so as to make the room appear as big as possible. She blinked again, trying desperately to find a trace of memory from this place, but it was impossible. She turned to the angel like woman.

"Where am I?" The woman's smile faded and she sighed slightly.

"You're in your room darling," Usagi's eyes widened and she looked panicky

"It's okay," Said the woman in a tone of concern, "The doctor said you might have some minor temporary memory loss… you had a nasty accident,"

"Oh…" Usagi was silent, there was a question standing on the edge of her mind, but she didn't want to ask it, she was afraid of the answer, afraid of the woman's reaction. Then again it would come up eventually, she couldn't pretend she knew forever, and so she took a deep breath.

"Um, please could you tell me…?" She trailed off, the woman moved forwards slightly and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Um… who am I? And… who are you?"

* * *

"Rei please stop pacing, it's not helping!" Makoto sighed as she watched her friend pace up and down the corridor outside the room where Usagi was being examined.

Rei sighed and quietly apologised before sitting herself down into a chair beside Makoto. There were a few seconds of silence and then,

"How long will this take?" She cried in frustration putting her head into her hands. Makoto sighed and put a comforting arm around Rei's shoulders.

"I don't know… as long as it takes I guess,"

It was at that moment however that the door swung open and both girls leapt immediately to their feet.

"Is she awake,"  
"How is she?"

"Can we see her?"

"Woh slow down girls, please!" The doctor held up his hands and both girls shut up immediately. "Yes she is awake, and yes you can see her,"

Rei sighed with relief and started to walk past, the doctor held out and arm to stop her.

"There is something you should know first…"

"Oh Usagi," Rei bent down next to her beloved sister and took her hand. Their mother stood over her and Shingo stood on her right hand side gazing sadly at his sister, with her hands on her shoulders, while Makoto stood behind them, allowing them this family time alone.

"Usagi?" Serenity looked up at the woman who claimed to be her foster mother, though she did not recognise her, also there was her 'little brother' and now two new people had joined them.

"Uh huh?" she said weakly,

"Usagi this is Rei… she's your foster sister,"  
Rei gave Serenity a weak smile, and Serenity tried to smile back, this girl looked nice, and Serenity wished she didn't look so worried, it made her sad to see others sad, especially someone she know knew she must be close too. She looked away from the black haired girl, her foster sister, to the other girl stood away from them.

"That's Makoto Kino, she's our best friend Usa," Said Rei, Makoto gave her a smile and raised her hand.

"Mum, Shingo, Rei and Makoto…" Serenity repeated the names a few times, looking into each of their faces, trying to find a memory… any memory. But the only thing she could remember was a face, a pretty face with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and she suddenly began to feel very tired.

"Don't over do it Usa-chan," Makoto moved forwards, she had a kind face, and almost motherly kind of expression. Serenity liked her already. "Don't try to force the memories, they'll come when they're ready… you just concentrate on resting up,"

Serenity stopped thinking about the past she couldn't find and nodded.

"I think… I think I'll sleep for now," they all nodded and Rei stood up, and with a small smile and a wave they left her in her room, her foster mother ushered her brother from the room and came back in again, sitting down in an armchair to the side of Serenity's bed. With that Serenity allowed her eyes to close and she drifted into sleep; who knew maybe her dreams would reveal something to her.

* * *

Four days later an Usagi had made a remarkable recovery, with the help of the best doctors in the Inner Solar system, and advanced medicine imported from Ami's home planet Mercury, she was now able to walk easily by herself, though she had to wear flat shoes since her balance was less than good in heels. All traces of cuts and bruises had gone, and with the help of her mother and two best friends, she was pretty well educated as to the current state of things. However her memories were not showing any signs of coming back. Queen Serenity had hoped that it would be unnecessary to inform Queen Yana of the problem, however as the date of the King and Princes arrival drew nearer, it was beginning to seem as if they would have to. So far she had remained in her room, but she was beginning to feel restless, and so in the knowledge that her mother would not be back for a few hours as she had a important and unavoidable meeting and that Mina and Ami were away on 'Business' she slipped on her shoes and made her way to the door. She slipped quietly outside and looked around, it seemed nobody was around, so she walked silently up the hall, making sure to make note of the direction she was going, so she could find her way back.

However the castle was bigger than she had imagined and she was soon hopelessly lost. She sighed as she turned up a corridor seeing that it ended in a huge set of double doors. Maybe somebody would be in there and they could help her, so she made her way there swiftly. Pushing one of the doors open slightly she peeked in and all the breath rushed from her as she gazed around. The room, like the doors, was enormous, shelves reaching to the very heavens and on them, neatly placed were thousands upon thousands of books. She slipped inside, the room appeared to be empty, and so she wondered in between the shelves staring up at the ceiling, which was painted to appear like a blue sky with strange fluffy white things floating in it. The place was exactly like something out of a fairytale.

"Yo, Odango," She jumped at the sudden noise and span around. Just behind her lounging in an armchair, was a boy, around her age. She thought hard and came to the conclusion that this must be the youngest prince that her mother had told her about. She wondered why he called her 'Odango'. Unsure what to say to him she simply stared, there was a sudden stirring in her mind as she looked at his eyes… something about them, she was sure she could remember them. But before she could fully understand, her train of thought was broken as she started waving a hand at her.

"I know you find me irresistible Odango-atama…" So that was it, her hairstyle was the reason behind the nickname, "… but I would think it is unladylike to stare at someone," Usagi jumped again and became suddenly flustered.

"Oh… Gomen ne!" she gave a tiny bow of her head, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

It was Seiya's turn to stare, had she gone stir crazy, she never acted this way, something was seriously up with this girl… not that there hadn't always been something up with her. He just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book.

"Haven't you got something incredibly unimportant to do," He said, and she looked up.

"I…" She stopped and sighed. Once again he shot a confused look in her direction, he caught her eye for a second and a flash of crystal blue shot through his memory.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Prince Seiya," With that she turned around and walked away, and he stared after her. She was walking differently too; he shook his head again. Maybe she'd finally cracked.

* * *

"Wow Usagi… how on the moon did you do that," Rei stared at her homework, which was now complete and perfectly correct.

"I was bored, I hope its okay but I had nothing else to do all day," Rei was still staring at her homework, and she turned her head back to her sister who was looking at her, a worried expression on her face.

"It's… fine Usagi but… I had no idea you were so smart really." Serenity's face brightened and she stood up.

"Well… I guess I'm not the total bad graded klutz you thought," Rei grinned back and went to hug her. Serenity returned the hug.

"I have to admit though… I had no idea what I was doing was right," Rei stopped hugging her and backed away.

"Hang on a second… you just launched into my homework, of which I have only one copy… and you didn't hve the faintest idea what you were doing," Serenity sensed danger and edged towards the door.

"Rei… please I'm still rather fragile… and it's perfectly alright, its correct isn't it?" Rei glared for a moment and then let her expression soften.

"I guess, sorry Usa, but next time, at least think it through,"

"I will Rei, I promise," Both girls smiled again and Serenity moved back to her bed and sat down opposite Rei.

"I think I might be okay to go back to school soon, you'll have to help me with my teachers names and such, but I've looked through a few of my school books, and it makes sense,"

Rei looked at her for a moment, it was strange for Usagi to act so dedicated to her schoolwork. Still there were a lot of things different about Usagi now, she fell over less, which was good considering her condition, but still odd, she was also so careful with her words, and her manner and posture was strange, but then things were never going to be the same straight away, she'd probably fall back into her old routine eventually.

* * *

**So they're now introduced into their knew lives... now the story can really begin. **

**Someone in a review asked me why i'm not just making this a Serena Darien (Usagi/Mamoru) story, my answer being that, the whole idea of this story is to outline the differences between Serenity and Usagi, which is why i made them seperate people, plus i love Seiya/Usagi so i had to right a fic with them as a couple. But i also wanted to acknowledge that Serenity an Endymion belong together. So that's my reason, hope it answers our question.**

**Okay please R-E-V-I-E-W :D,** **Thanks Byebye.**


	4. Just Great

**Look ... It's me... so, i had a really great time in Ireland, and it was really sunny (SHOCK) but the long car journeys did mean i got a lot of writing done... sadly not exactly in the correct order but still, it'll save time later. Anyway i'm halfway through Chapter twelve of WTWML, so yay. Anyway onto this story, i'm basically liking it more and more everytime i sit down to write it, i'm pretty sure there aren't many stories like it on Sailor Moon, at least i can't find any on this site. So anyway i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i love writing it.**

**Disclaimer - I'm sure you all identify with my immense regret that i don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

'Okay Serenity, deep breaths, keep perfectly calm, you don't have to say anything except… oh no what do I have to say,' Usagi paced frantically around her room, while a young servant ran around after her trying to fix her hair and tie a baby blue ribbon around her waist. 'Welcome to our… our, something, kingdom, Prince… oh dear what's his name… why can't he have a simple short name, like Seiya,' dark blue eyes passed through her memory, she was now certain that she remembered them, she wondered briefly why then went back to trying to remember his eldest brothers name. 

"If you don't mind my saying so your highness,"

"Hmm?" she said vaguely to the little woman who had finally got the ribbon around her waist and was tying it into a bow.

"Well, it's so very exciting,"

"Endymion! That's his name," Usagi exclaimed, the woman jumped and looked slightly startled at the outburst.

"Yes ma'am," she said rearranging her expression to look less surprised and more polite, "If you would please sit your highness, I'll begin your hair,"

"Oh, yes of course," Usagi smiled, sitting down in front of her large mirror and sighing. It was exciting, she was meeting her fiancé that very day, within the next three hours in fact, the good thing was she had never met him before and so it was not a problem that she had no memory of him. Her mother and his had had a long discussion, and Yana, surprisingly, had been very understanding, and over the next few days Usagi had been through intense training on how to behave, her head was spinning with instructions on how to stand, what to say, how to say it, knives and forks and in which order to use them, how to eat, and so many other things that everything had mingled together and all that was left was a loud annoying buzzing, which gave her a headache.

"There we go, oh my don't you look stunning," Usagi looked up and smiled slightly, wishing privately that she could rip out of the pins and let her hair fall down her back, they pinched something terrible and she wondered how she had born it for twelve or so years. She suddenly had a flash in her mind, a brief picture of brown hair, a laugh and a sharp stab at her head just like when the pins were put in. She closed her eyes and tried to expand on the picture but it had gone already, she couldn't even relive it, she sighed and gave up and stood up, the woman scurried over holding a pair of flat white shoes decorated with tiny baby blue flowers, she slipped them on her feet and took a deep breath and a quick glance at her clock. She had thirty minutes before she had to be there. It was probably best to set off now, her terrible sense of direction had failed her on many occasions so far and she couldn't be late for this.

With a smile and a thank you for the lady who had helped her get ready, the woman blushed deeply and curtseyed muttering that it was no trouble, Usagi walked briskly out of the room and then slowed down slightly remembering what her mother had taught her. 'One…two… one… two' she counted in her head, concentrating hard. She wondered if she had always found it so hard, she guessed not, after sixteen years it must just become normality, still she wished that the accident hadn't thrown her, previously described as perfect, balance, it was so much easier to retain a nice pace if you didn't trip up all the time. Lost in thought she rounded a corner.

"Woh careful where you're…"

She jumped backwards as she almost collided with someone and looked up. Prince Seiya was looking down at her and she felt the tiniest blush beginning to spread across her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry… I really wasn't watching where I was going… I just…" she stopped, her mother had warned her against saying more than needed.

Seiya rolled his eyes slightly, she really must have knocked her head, it certainly explained some things, like why she suddenly seemed not to hate him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, he jumped slightly at this question and looked at her, she looked genuinely worried, he sighed.

"I'm fine, but maybe you should concentrate on what is in front of you, Princess," he walked past her as she hung her head slightly, he felt a little bad, it wasn't her fault really, but whatever differences there were she was still her, sooner or later she'd remember or her mother would have her trained back into her old self.

"I'm sorry," She whispered and he glanced back surprised as she started walking away. He gave a small involuntary laugh as she stumbled over her own feet, he even thought he heard her curse under her breath, almost like a normal girl. As she disappeared at the end of the corridor he shook his head and he too continued to walk, he had to meet his mother so she could loudly complain about how he looked and try to 'tidy him up' for his father and brothers arrival.

---

"Oh Serenity!" Usagi took a deep breath as her mother walked over to her.

"Good Morning mother," Her mother smiled at her and placed her delicate hand on Usagi's face.

"Oh you look just beautiful," she paused there a moment and then seemed to snap out of a dream, she dropped her hand and started reeling off all the things that had been done, were being done, and still needed to be done. Usagi nodded along as she was led away into the throne room, which was more crowded than she had ever seen it.

* * *

"Oh NO!"

Rei winced as she heard a lot of loud crashes from upstairs, this was more like the Usagi she knew, what had she done this time, gone back to sleep and just woken up, fallen over something… probably her own feet. She walked out into the hall.

"Where did I put it, oh dear?" Serenity dashed downstairs, fully dressed and unharmed, she started rooting through all of the bags near the door.

Rei sighed, so she'd lost something, well, even if her memories weren't coming back, she'd certainly regained her uncanny ability to lose _everything. _

"Oh thank goodness," Serenity straightened up, holding her mathematics textbook. She turned to Rei, who had raised an eyebrow; she clutched the book tightly. " Oh Rei I had the most awful dream that I lost it and I turned up to school and we really needed it!" Rei blinked and turned around shaking her head and walked back into the kitchen.

"Rei?"

"Breakfast's ready,"

"Oh," Serenity sighed and put her math book back into her bag, at the same time checking she had all of her other books. Her first day back at school, she wondered what everyone was like, whether she would fit back in… had she fit in to begin with, she'd been worrying about that all night too. She sat down in front of a plate of toast and ate it slowly, still lost in thought. Rei smiled at her as she looked up at her, then once she had looked away again she resumed looking at her sadly, wondering how long it would be for her to get her old self back together, she knew it couldn't be helped, and it wasn't Usagi's fault, it was no ones fault but the monster that did this to her… but that didn't make it any less painful to watch her best friend, her sister, slip away into a completely different person.

* * *

Usagi fidgeted nervously in her seat, wringing her hands together, she'd never been, as far as she was aware, so nervous before. She felt a hand touch hers and looked up at her mother who was smiling peacefully at her. 

"It is going to be just fine," She said patting Usagi's hands. She nodded and turned her face back to the door. She jumped as it opened and somebody walked through it, then relaxed when she realised it was messenger, then she panicked again when she realised he must be the herald. She hoped her shaking wasn't visible.

"Announcing, their most gracious Majesties, Endymion II, High King and Yana, High Queen of the Earthen Realm, protectors of the peace, and their sons, his majesty Prince Endymion, head of the army of earths first division, and Prince Seiya, head of the army of earths second division."

She took a deep breath as Queen Yana walked in beside a tall man with short raven hair, the robes he wore were coloured and highly decorated like his wife's and on his head was a golden crown. Over his robes was armour with the crest of Earth on the front, but Usagi only looked at him briefly before looking behind him. Prince Seiya was walking behind his mother looking incredibly bored, and beside him was a much younger version of their father, the same hair the same face shape, the only difference was that he had his mothers blue eyes.

She blinked at him, and her breath caught in her throat. Everything she had been told had rushed out of her mind, making way for intense nervousness, she tried to breath calmly, but found it very difficult. The best course of action she felt would be to look away, and she looked back at Seiya, the problem was that now she felt the usual tint of pink beginning to cross her face, so she focused instead on Queen Yana as the four of them stopped in front of the steps up to the thrones.

Yana and Seiya now moved away to the side, watching them for a second she saw Yana frown at her younger son and brush down his jacket, the childish annoyance displayed on Seiya's face made her want to laugh, she only just caught herself in time and looked away, feeling slightly better.

Beside her she saw her mother stand and she followed suit, trying her very hardest, as they descended the steps, to not fall down.

* * *

"Yes Miss Tsukino," Sighed the teacher pointing at Serenity's hand. She put it down and said brightly, "It's 46," the teacher blinked and then looked down at the text book in front of her.  
"Er… yes it is… well done Miss Tsukino," 

Serenity beamed, perfectly oblivious to the strange looks she was getting from all her classmates; so far school had been a total success in her books. When she'd arrived that morning loads of people had rushed over to see if she was okay, well besides the memory loss, and her classes were going well, so far she understood everything, even though she didn't exactly remember learning it.

"Alright you're getting scary," Said Rei sitting down beside Serenity in the lunch hall. Serenity gave her a quizzical look and Makoto sat down on her opposite side.

"When did you get so clever?" she said.

Serenity just laughed, turned to her food and started to eat.

"Oh I know," said Rei, Makoto looked round at her and she continued, "She's always been clever, she's just always been to lazy to prove it," her matter of face tone made Serenity look up wide-eyed.

"Charming Rei!" She said with a slight frown. Rei giggled and Makoto shook her head. If the two of them were still fighting then some things just never changed. She pulled out her lunch and opened the box. Serenity looked around and Rei looked round her.

"Oh Makoto, did you really make that yourself," Gasped Serenity, Makoto smiled, another one of those 'some things', she nodded at her best friend while Rei continued to eye the lunch hungrily.

"Alright take what you want so I can get on with eating in peace," She said in mock weariness. Rei dived forward but Serenity hung back.  
"Oh I couldn't possibly,"

"Go on Usagi," Said Rei her mouth half full, "You always do anyway," Serenity blinked and looked up at Makoto who smiled and winked at her.

"I always make extra, don't worry about it Usa,"

She surveyed the lunch and bit her lip pausing for a few more moments before she moved forward and took a few things and put them onto her own plate while Makoto continued to smile at her.

"Makoto… this is delicious!" She exclaimed in delight, Makoto grinned at her, pride shining in her eyes the way it always did when someone complimented her cooking. Rei nodded her agreement; her mouth was too full to even attempt conversation.

* * *

Usagi internally sighed with relief as she reached the bottom of the stairs without tripping. Now she ran through everything her mother had taught her in the last few days, starting with a delicate curtsey, which she pulled off perfectly. Her mother gave her a small smile as the two men bowed to them. 

"Welcome to the Moon, we are honoured by your presence" Said her mother to the King as he bent to kiss her hand. He looked up, a kind smile on his face.

"We are honoured to be here, my dear Serenity," her mother gave a small nod and a smile and Usagi remembered to extend her own hand slightly as she said "It is wonderful to finally meet you, Prince Endymion," in her head she cheered herself for pronouncing it correctly. He took her hand and kissed it as his father had done.

"Wonderful indeed," he said straightening up. "I see what I was told is true, you are truly beautiful," Usagi blushed genuinely, though she remembered her mother telling her that this was essential. She was feeling very pleased with herself, so far nothing had gone wrong. A little way off Seiya rolled his eyes, earning a sharp glare from his mother before she turned away again and continued to look proudly in Endymion and Serenity's direction.

"Well, I'm sure the journey has been tiring for you," Queen Serenity smiled at their new guests, the King nodded and Endymion gave a small bow as Queen Serenity clapped her hands and four men in uniform leapt forward,

"Please escort King Endymion and Prince Endymion to their quarters," She smiled at them, "We shall speak more at dinner this evening," they both gave another bow and the two women sank into small curtseys, then the King and Prince were lead away out of the room and Yana and Seiya followed them, giving a curtsey and bow of their own, Usagi watched, standing perfectly postured until the door swung shut behind them. She sighed with relief and almost collapsed, only just managing to hold herself upright.

"So how'd it go Serenity," She was sat in her chambers with Minako and Ami. They had only just arrived and she had resigned herself to the fact that far more questions were coming. Still she didn't mind, for some reason sitting and just chatting, without worrying about manners and sitting straight, it just felt right, familiar and she cherished that feeling. So she smiled at her two friends.

"It went great… really great,"

* * *

Serenity sighed happily as she Rei and Makoto all walked together through the market towards Makoto's home. Makoto, like Rei and Usagi, had been adopted; it was this among other things that had caused the three to become such good friends. Her mother was a typical Lunarian woman, longish light blonde hair and silver eyes, she had a kind face and an even kinder nature, and she always greeted the three girls with a wide smile and a plate of freshly baked cookies; it was very easy to see from whom Makoto had learnt to cook. 

All three were now sat around Makoto's kitchen table, talking about their day, Makoto's mother, who was bustling about, washing pans and tending to what was to be that evenings dinner, obviously knew about how Serenity had no memory of her past, but Rei and Makoto noticed that she didn't treat her any different. Serenity smiled all afternoon, occasionally answering questions, meanwhile nibbling politely on what she deemed to be the most delicious cookie she had ever tasted, even though she couldn't remember tasting many, though Rei had told her she had said the same thing, even before the accident, so that was all right.

"So, you girls tell me, what's the latest gossip?" She smiled pulling up a chair and leaning in. Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Mum please…" She groaned.

"You may not have noticed Usagi, but while Makoto does love me, she doesn't believe that a mum should be 'with the scene'," She winked at Serenity, who giggled. Makoto put her head in her arms.

"Must you embarrass me?" she mumbled

"Do you remember that I told you about all the paperwork I had to do to adopt you Makoto my dear," Makoto looked back up and eyed her wearily and nodded. "Well I also had to swear an oath, to take up the parents role of embarrassing their child as much as possible through their teenage years," Rei and Usagi laughed but Makoto groaned again.

"You needn't worry Mrs Kino," Chirped Rei, "You're fulfilling your role marvellously," Mrs Kino beamed and rose from her chair and walked over to the stove.

"Would you girls like to stay for dinner? I've made plenty,"

Serenity looked over to Rei, who smiled. "Thanks Mrs Kino, but Mum's expecting us, so we should really be heading off now," Mrs Kino nodded and the three left their seats and headed out into the corridor as a fairly tall man with a head of light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes walked through the door.

"Alright girls? Had a good day?"

Makoto moved forward to give her father a quick hug of welcome.

"It was alright Mr Kino," Said Rei, "School you know," he nodded.

"I do know," He turned to face Serenity who smiled politely at him. He gave her a slightly sympathetic look.

"How're you doing kiddo?"

"I'm doing… great," She said, smile becoming wider and more real, "Really great,"

* * *

**So there we go, thanks to those who have so far reviewed, they made me feel all floaty and happy :). So please continue to review if you like my story, or you have some advice on how to improve it.**

**Hmm what else do i want to babble about... oh yeah please read my other stories, cause... yeah just cause ;).**

**Okay well i'm going to go read my new book... has anyone read the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson... you should it's funky :P anyway Bye Bye.**


	5. Parallel Lives

**Yay, i love writing this. I really hope you enjoy reading it, although, i don't know because nobody is telling me ahem - see my rant below -  
**

**Disclaimer - I invited my good friend Bob to do this today... please go ahead Bob.**

**Bob: Rinielle told me to tell you that, someone told her that ... wait, um... oh yeah... that they were told by the giant pink badgers that Rinielle doesn't own Sailor Moon.**

**Bob... you are a loon. But the above statement is true, except the bit about the badgers, they were in fact purple and average badger sized.  
**

* * *

"Oh," Wailed Usagi, sinking down into her chair, Ami and Minako looked rather apprehensive as they approached their friend and Princess. 

"Serenity… what is wrong?" Asked Ami peering down at her, Usagi turned her face upwards, her wide eyes shining slightly.

"I'm completely _starving,_" She sobbed slightly, and Minako and Ami looked at each other again, "How do you to stand it, I can't live on this Palace food,"

Minako sat down beside her friend and patted her arm gently.

"You know, your probably just worn out after today, and it must have been a shock to your system suddenly lessening your food, after all you've been having quite a lot since the accident because you needed the energy," Usagi turned her wide blue eyes to Minako this time.

"You think so Mina?" Minako smiled and nodded, and Ami did also, sitting down on her other side.

"You'll get used to it again Serenity," she said in a soothing voice. Usagi nodded and then leapt towards them and pulled her two friends in turn into tight hugs. They jumped slightly; Serenity didn't usually get so animated, even when they were away from the guards, servants and her mother.

"You're the best friends ever," She said brightly.

"Er… thank you Serenity," they both said, and sighed slightly.

"But…" they looked at her and she grinned sheepishly, "I'm still starving,"

* * *

"Oh dear," Serenity sighed. 

"What is it Usagi sweetheart?" Her foster mother looked up from her own meal across the table where Serenity was sat, half her food still on her plate. "Is your dinner okay?"

"Oh," Serenity smiled and bowed her head slightly, "Yes it's fine… it's just, I'm rather full,"

Rei, who had been gulping down her own dinner, stopped mid-chew and looked up at her sister in disbelief. Usagi usually polished off her plate in record time, and still seemed to have enough room for dessert, and a 'little' snack as well. She had been hoping that her appetite would come back, as it was she seemed to be eating less and less.

"Oh, that's fine darling," Rei noticed that their mothers' smile was slightly forced as she stood up and took away Usagi's plate, obviously she was worrying about the same thing.

"So school was wonderful was it," She said sitting back down, smile still in place, "You know Usagi, I never believed I'd hear those words come from your mouth,"

"Nobody would, ditz that she is," Said Rei with a sly smile.

"A ditz that didn't answer a single question in correctly, Rei," Said Serenity, smiling back.

"How many did they ask you? Zero? One?" Chirped Shingo from beside her, then ducked as she turned to face him, as if expecting a blow. But she merely replied,

"Around seven I'd say,"

"I still say you were just to lazy before, once you've been a few more times, you'll get bored and fall back into your old ditzy ways," Rei went back to eating and their mother shook her head slightly and Serenity continued to smile serenely. She loved when her whole family was sat around the table chattering away; able to poke fun at each other while knowing they loved each other dearly.

* * *

Usagi sat silent as her mother and Queen Yana spoke together, her husband and two sons were being shown the grounds by Artemis. Luna was sat beside the fire, listening intently to the conversation between the two ladies. Usagi on the other hand was more interested in how Luna was able to wash her paws and face, like any other cat, and still look positively ladylike. 

"I personally would prefer a more extravagant dress, my dear Serenity," Yana was saying, Usagi repressed a shudder, when Yana said extravagant she really meant it and Usagi dreaded to think what kind of wedding dress she had in mind. "But after all, you have your own customs I suppose," the smallest look of relief crossed Usagi's face, but she turned her head slightly to hide it.

"Quite so, besides Serenity is very petite, she does not suit frills and petticoats." Yana looked over at Usagi and she sat up as straight as she could as the Queen of Earth examined her.

"You are correct, perhaps the simple white is the best for her,"

Every sentence uttered by the queen seemed designed to catch Usagi out, as if she were testing her. Usagi held her expression, with immense difficulty, from developing into a frown. She looked over at her mother who smiled at her and gave a tiny nod. Finally Yana looked away.

"But the decorations, Serenity they must be the finest, I will have my son marry in nothing less,"

"Of course, I have designers working on it as we speak, and you and I will of course examine it ourselves and add any details we feel are missing,"

Usagi got the distinct impression that Yana was going to add as many details as she could possibly think of, an image of golden flowers and red and dark green ribbons all over a large hall, filled with men and women in royal clothing and red carpet leading to a golden alter filled her mind. She began to feel very left out. After all this was her own wedding and yet she didn't seem to have any say in the matter. So far all she seemed to be required to do, was to turn up.

There was at that moment the sound of male voices coming from the hallway outside, telling them that the men had returned from their tour.

"Oh! Serenity," Yana said suddenly, both Usagi and her mother looked up. "It has just occurred to me, my son has not yet seen the town, he absolutely must. Young Serenity must accompany him,"

Queen Serenity nodded, "It will be arranged, and it will be a wonderful way for them to become better acquainted," She reached over to the wall and pulled a small cord, used to call the servants.

"Serenity, why don't you find Princess Ami and Princess Minako, Yana and I shall arrange to have the carriage ready for tomorrow."  
Usagi stood slowly, though she had wanted to simply leap up and get out as fast as she could, she gave a small curtsey, which was all she dared attempt for fear of falling over, and made her way slowly too the door. Once outside she sighed with relief and made her way up the corridor trying to remember the way towards the library.

* * *

"Usa, wake up!" 

"Hmm," Serenity's eyes flicked open and she sat up, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned. "What?"

"Get up now, hurry up come on!" Rei was dashing around their room like a maniac, grabbing clothes and throwing them on, then brushing her hair, then out of the door and into the bathroom across the hall. Serenity blinked a couple of times, wondering whether that had been Rei or a hurricane and then pulled off her covers and swung her legs out of bed. Just then Rei came running back out of the bathroom and into the room, sitting down at the dressing table and searching for something.

"Rei… what is going on?" Serenity asked, Rei didn't give up her search.

"Just hurry up and get dressed, Makoto will be here any minute and then we're going, have you seen my favourite pendant, you know the one with the little butterfly on it?"

"You put it under your pillow…" Said Serenity moving over to the wardrobe to find something to wear, as Rei skidded over to her bed and pulled her necklace from under her pillow "Rei do you mind explaining why you're so… active, so early in the morning,"

"The royal carriage is coming out, with the Prince of Earth, you know who the Princess is going to marry," she had pulled on the pendant and was now looking at herself in the mirror.

Serenity pulled on one of her nicer dresses, a very light pink with white ribbon on the waist. She looked around the wardrobe door in interest.

"Really?"

"Yes, so **_hurry up_**!" Rei strode past her and out of the room.

Serenity sighed and settled herself down at the dressing table; she chose a simple silver chain to wear and brushed her hair up into its usual ponytail. She wasn't so sure why Rei was so worried about how she looked, it was very doubtful the Prince would notice her, and if the Princess were there as well, then no other men would notice her either. Still it was fairly exciting and she hurried down the stairs when someone knocked on the front door. Opening it revealed Makoto, also dressed up.

"Ready to go?" Serenity nodded and Rei was already out the door pulling Makoto along with her.  
"Goodbye mother," Serenity called,

"Have a nice time," Her mothers voice came from the kitchen, and she smiled and walked outside, closing the door behind her. She walked briskly after her two friends, who were chattering animatedly.

* * *

"Thank you," Usagi smiled at Endymion as he helped her into the carriage, he gave a small bow and walked around to the other side to get in beside her. Usagi was still blushing fairly heavily. Only five minutes ago she had had a major off balance moment and fallen down onto the floor. The good thing was her mother, Queen Yana and King Endymion had not been there, the bad thing was Prince Seiya and Prince Endymion had been. Although Endymion had been quite the gentleman and helped her too her feet, she was still completely embarrassed by the whole thing, and she could tell Prince Seiya was hardly even trying to not look amused. That was another thing, she didn't understand what his problem was but she got the distinct impression that he didn't like her. Which of course was a completely correct assessment. 

"I have been looking forward to seeing the moon for a long time now," Stated Endymion. Usagi tried to think of a reply.

"I don't remember much of it unfortunately," she said a slightly sad expression on her face.

Endymion looked understanding.

"But of course, well, then this shall be new to both of us," he replied

Usagi smiled and gave a small nod, just like her mother had shown her. Then they heard the carriage driver give out a call, there was a crack of a whip and the carriage began to move off towards the large white gates of the palace.

* * *

Serenity now understood why Rei had wanted to hurry into town, it was still early and yet, already, the town square was lined with what looked like the entire population of Runa. 

"Oh I knew we should have got here faster," Rei was looking around the crowd for a place to squeeze through.

"Oh Rei don't worry about it," Said Makoto patting her friend on the shoulder.

"That's all very well for you to say, your taller than most of these people," Moaned Rei, Makoto grinned and winked at her.

Serenity smiled and then scanned the crowd. "Rei I think there is space over there," She said pointing. Rei was off in a second and Makoto exchanged a glance with Serenity before they headed after her.

"Oh I can't wait to see him, I'll bet he's handsome, his brother… Prince Seiya was it…what a dream, and he's the younger brother as well," Rei was radiating glee.

Serenity didn't quite understand why, but the name Seiya irritated her somewhat, but she didn't linger on the subject, Rei's excitement was becoming infectious and she longed to see the Prince and Princess in the royal carriage.

* * *

Endymion was talking to her about his business back on Earth, the reason they had been late arriving, something to do with army stuff, Usagi wasn't really listening, her stomach was beginning to churn somewhat, she was sure that she had been through large crowds numerous times. But that thought didn't help the fact that she was intensely nervous about having to face the people. She wished her mother had accompanied them, even Yana or Seiya, so that eyes would be distributed between more people and not entirely focused on her and Endymion, who looked frustratingly calm. 

She began repeating over and over in her head what her mother had told her earlier. _Just smile calmly and wave occasionally, smile, calm, wave, okay Serenity deep breaths, just keep calm. _

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Her head jerked up, _damn it did I say that out loud. _She cursed herself silently reminding herself that she shouldn't curse even in her head.

"Oh, it's nothing important really," She said a faint blush coming back to her cheeks; she needed to pull herself together. Endymion nodded and continued to talk. Usagi tried to focus on what he was saying, but it all sounded very boring, men talking about fighting other men. She thought she heard something about Jupiter and Mars; it was all lost, as suddenly a loud cry sounded from the large crowd that was looming ahead.

It was so loud and the crowd was still quite far away that it was very disconcerting. Endymion however was looking around as they entered the town, an interested expression on his face, as if he hadn't even heard the cry or seen the hundreds of people staring towards them. Usagi looked around at the old buildings and wished with all her might that she could be anywhere but in this carriage right now.

"Lady Serenity, are you quite well?" Endymion had turned his gaze to her, "You look rather pale,"

"Oh," She quickly put on the serene smile she had seen her mother wear, and had been practicing in front of her mirror for several days now. "No I assure you, I'm quite fine,"

He looked as if he might say something else, but even if he had it would have been drowned out by the now deafening cheers as the carriage trundled through the gap in the crowd and into the town square. Usagi looked from side to side, trying to judge which side had less people on it.

* * *

"Here they come!" squealed Rei, it was very odd seeing her like this; usually she was more relaxed and sarcastic. Since the accident Serenity had never seen Rei so hyper and girly. Judging by Makoto's rather worried look, Serenity could guess that this was not a normal occurrence. However before either had much time to worry about that the crowd let up another huge cheer and the carriage came more clearly into view. In it were two figures, and Serenity's eyes widened along with Makoto and Rei's as the Prince of Earth smiled good naturedly down at the crowd. 

"He is handsome," Muttered Serenity to Makoto who, without taking her eyes off the carriage, nodded vaguely. Serenity tried to get a better view of the Princess, however, she could only see her long shiny blonde hair, as her face was turned to the crowd on the other side. She turned her attention back to the Prince, and a smile passed onto her face, which was odd considering she felt suddenly quite ill, her eyes had glazed slightly and she had a funny feeling in her stomach, and yet she couldn't avert her gaze or stop smiling.

* * *

**SO, two updates in one day (admitedly on two different stories BUT HEY) You lucky lucky people :P. **

**But i couldn't help but notice that i only got one review for my last TWO chapters. Thank you to Sailor-ahiru -hugs- AS for the rest of you... is my story so bad - starts to overact with wailing and crying in order to guilt trip you all into reviewing -**

**And if that doesn't work i'm offering Chocolate chip cookies, and nope i didn't make them myself so they are in fact edible.**

**Ja ne.  
**


	6. Gifts and Arguments

Okay you can all tell me off for being such a pain and a slow updater,I AM SORRY :(, and for those alsoreading WTWML HELP, writers block is killing me... i have written a couple of chapters but they need fillersand i can't think of anything, so i'll appreciate any advice you care to give.

Anyway, i wrote this a few days ago and i hope you like it :) and again i'm sorry for the slowness that is me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters, i have merely borrowed them for a while... i'll give them back... one day...

* * *

(("Here they come!" squealed Rei, it was very odd seeing her like this; usually she was more relaxed and sarcastic. Since the accident Serenity had never seen Rei so hyper and girly. Judging by Makoto's rather worried look, Serenity could guess that this was not a normal occurrence. However before either had much time to worry about that the crowd let up another huge cheer and the carriage came more clearly into view. In it were two figures, and Serenity's eyes widened along with Makoto and Rei's as the Prince of Earth smiled good naturedly down at the crowd.

"He is handsome," Muttered Serenity to Makoto who, without taking her eyes off the carriage, nodded vaguely. Serenity tried to get a better view of the Princess, however, she could only see her long shiny blonde hair, as her face was turned to the crowd on the other side.))

"Come on, we should get moving," Rei glanced at her sister and giggled, she looked in absolute awe towards the carriage. Serenity simply couldn't tear her eyes away from the Prince, she felt as if they had met before, though that was impossible, and yet, the feeling simply wouldn't go away. It wasn't until the carriage disappeared behind a sea of heads that she realised they were no longer at the front of the crowd, instead she found herself being dragged backwards by her two best friends. Blinking she pulled herself together and pulled her arms out of their grasp, turning to walk alongside them instead.

* * *

Usagi was unable to relax at all until they were back behind the large white gates of the palace. She had gone onto a kind of Autopilot, unconscious of what she was doing she somehow managed to smile and wave just as her mother had told her too. Now as the gates closed behind her she let out a breath she was sure she had been holding the whole time. She glanced over at Endymion who seemed to be lost in thought. 

"That was a strange experience, though I suppose I shall get used to it again," She said, he looked up at her, a slightly embarrassed look on his face for not paying her any attention.

"You would not have known that you were nervous, you were perfect," He said gently and she blushed. She was glad that it came so easily to her, she had no idea how to force a blush to appear.

"Hardly perfect, but I don't think anyone noticed," She said quietly into her lap as the carriage drew up in front of the Palace and several servants came forward to assist their Princess. She gratefully took the hand of one and he brought her gracefully down from the carriage steps. At least she hadn't fallen over again that would have been awful.

Endymion walked beside her as they headed towards the main hall, while his outward appearance seemed perfectly at ease, inside he was revisiting a particular moment in their trip, which caused him slight worry. It had literally been only a moment, but as the carriage had been trundling through the streets he had taken an almost involuntary glance straight over the heads of the crowd, and at that moment three girls had moved into his view. Only one however drew his attention, though he couldn't explain the feeling, when he had seen her dazzling smile set onto her porcelain face, framed by golden hair, he had felt… rather like he'd been hit by a galloping horse. It was unusual to say the least, and he could certainly say that he had not felt anything like it before. What was even more inexplicable was that even as he walked beside the women widely acclaimed to be the brightest and most beautiful star in the Galaxy, and rightly so, all he could think about was meeting this girl whose name he didn't even know.

* * *

Serenity sighed for the umpteenth time that night and stared out of her window to the Palace. For some strange reason she felt a connection with it, though she couldn't place it. 

"Some things about you don't change eh?"

She glanced around to find that Rei was sat opposite her on her own bed, staring at her with a half smile. She gave her a questioning look and Rei's smile widened. She stood and walked over to sit beside Serenity and stared towards the Palace.

"It is beautiful…" She whispered, more to herself than anyone, realising that she was still receiving a questioning look from her sister she continued, "Every night you would sit here, and just stare," Serenity found herself very suddenly with tears in her eyes, and when Rei looked back at her she let out a small cry and touched her gently on the shoulder. "Usa… what's wrong,"

Serenity tried to stop the tears from falling, she knew that only Rei would see her but somehow she still felt like she shouldn't cry in front of anyone, but she failed to hold it in, and soon she was sat back on her bed wrapped in Rei's arms crying her heart out, as Rei tried to soothe her. After what felt like hours she finally ran out of tears and started to sit up, she gave a small sniff and Rei handed her a handkerchief, which she took gratefully.

"I'm… sorry," She mumbled, "I don't… know why i… I cried." Rei looked at her kindly and put her arm around her shoulders.

"I think I do," she whispered. Serenity nodded.

"It's so… overwhelming, one moment I had no idea who I was and the next… and then, I feel like everyone wants me to go back to who I was before but… it's difficult. When you told me that I used to do the same thing I do now I guess I was happy, but also, worried that maybe it was just a coincidence, worried that I could never be who I was before,"

"We will love you Usagi, whoever you choose to be,"

"Thank you Rei,"  
Rei nodded and pulled her arm away, and then getting to her feet she gave Serenity a final soft smile before leaving the room. Serenity felt her own smile appearing and she crawled back to the windowsill and leaned on it, continuing her gaze and daydreams about the grand building in front of her.

* * *

Usagi gazed out of her window at the town below. She smiled to herself, now that she replayed the events of the day, she had in fact quite enjoyed the trip out into town, though it had been scary at the time, she suddenly began to recall the beautiful buildings, the large fountain that took up the centre of the main square, the cheers and the smiling faces of the people gathered to see her… to see _her_, for some reason this felt like a dream come true, as if she had been wishing for it for her whole life, though since she had lived with it her whole life this seemed a silly notion, but one she couldn't seem to shake. She watched the earth glowing slightly in the sky, to her it seemed the most beautiful of all sights, and from her tower room she got the best view in the castle of the night sky. She stared out at the mixture of greens and blues and the whites of the… what were those white things anyway, she made a mental note to ask her mother, after all she would be living on Earth soon, she should make some effort to learn about it. With that final thought she moved away from the window and proceeded to get ready for bed. It wasn't until a few minutes later when a maid knocked on the door that she realised for the hundredth time that she wasn't supposed to do it herself. Rather embarrassed but with the damage done she politely informed the maid that she no longer needed her assistance, and then with a heavy sigh she fell down on her bed and curled under the sheets, as she closed her eyes she saw flashes from the day once more before the arms of sleep engulfed her and she was lost to a world of pink unicorns and talking rabbits.

* * *

"Good Morning Rei," Serenity smiled as her sister stumbled barely awake into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair opposite her. Burying her head in her arms on the table. 

"Yeah right," She muttered "Wake me up when it's a Godly hour," Serenity giggled and pushed a plate of toast at her. It was ignored.

"Who's fabulous idea was it to get up and do some early morning shopping anyway," Rei grumbled, the sound slightly muffled by her arms, and Serenity giggled harder.

"It was yours… don't you remember, you said we'd do all the groceries and be back before mum wakes up, and surprise her,"

"Oh," Was all Rei said in reply and she pushed her arms out across the table so that her face lay flat on the wooden surface.

"Well," Serenity popped out of her seat, "Are you gonna eat that toast here or as we move,"

Rei sighed and finally sat up, picking up a piece of toast from the plate and nodding, she stood and started to walk towards the door.

"Might as well get a move on," Serenity smiled widely and followed her out into the hall and then through the front door out into the fresh early morning air. It was going to be a crystal clear day, and apparently the stall owners had realised this and were getting out their products as fast as possible. Serenity and Rei moved from stall to stall picking up what they needed and in some cases what they didn't need as such but they were buying anyway. Serenity felt like she was in heaven, she knew she must have passed these stores a million times before, but as far as she could remember this was the first time she had ever done grocery shopping and she was thoroughly enjoying it. She looked at everything from exotic fruits, to beautiful jewellery, to materials and sweets. Rei too was happy, she watched as Serenity danced from store to store looking like a little child, wanting to see and experience everything and for the first time in the last few weeks she truly believed that she had her sister back.

* * *

Usagi was creeping down the corridor that lead to the library, where she was supposed to be meeting with Minako and Ami. However to get there she would have to pass Seiya's room. She really didn't know what she had done to make him so eager to show her up, but she thought she'd rather avoid it as much as she could. She thought she had tried in the last few weeks to be polite and nice to him, but now it was just getting childish. She thought she might scream if he popped up just one time, acting like he hated her for no good reason, calling her that nickname. She noted that she had passed his door and picked up her pace slightly. 

"Yo, Odango-atama," She froze, all right, that was it.

"My name is Serenity, Se-re-ni-ty," She said wheeling around, for a moment what looked like shock appeared on his face, but that was quickly replaced by a small smirk.

"Whatever you say…Od-an-go," He replied and turned starting to walk away, she growled in frustration.

"Serenity!" She shouted after him. She heard him laugh slightly as he rounded a corner and she swung round again and marched angrily down the corridor, too frustrated to bother about pace and poise.

That guy, who does he think he is, he's so… so … grrrr 

She stormed into the library taking the poor librarian by surprise as she demanded to know where Princess Ami and Minako were.

Seiya on the other hand was still smiling to himself, though he wasn't sure why, because he didn't feel like he was smiling in triumph over making her crack, actually he felt strangely guilty about that. The smile was perplexing, and he kept seeing her face screwed up like a little girl having a tantrum, kind of scary, but cute at the same time, those crystal blue eyes, so familiar, narrowed in annoyance.

"He is driving me totally up the wall, I mean, what is his problem anyway, what the hell have I done to him!" Usagi ranted pacing up and down in front of her two friends who were suppressing smiles,

"And what is with that nickname, I mean it's just childish and … and… grr!"

Minako could hold it no longer and she burst out laughing, Usagi span around to find her rolling around in her seat, with Ami giggling quietly into her hand.

"What?" She demanded. Ami calmed down first and cleared her throat.

"It's just that, even after you lose all memory of him, you still manage to hate him, this particular rant is rather like de ja vu," She said with a smile. Usagi blinked.

"I didn't like him before either,"  
"Most of your time was spent in a battle of wits with him, or else you were complaining about him, just like this," Minako put in as she finally gave up with the giggling. Usagi sighed and came to sit down in-between them.

"Apparently he is just very annoying," She said with a frown, at which Minako started to giggle again, the main problem with this was that Minako's giggles were highly infectious and once you started it was difficult to stop. So when Queen Serenity stepped into the library and rounded the corner to find her daughter, she found the three Princesses and heirs to the thrones of the inner solar system clutching their sides and each other in a fit of laughter.

"Serenity," Usagi sat bolt upright, though she was still chuckling, Ami however managed to gain some sense of dignity and stood up to curtsey before her queen. Minako however was still laughing, though she somehow managed a vaguely graceful curtsey.

"Yes mother," Usagi said, finally getting a hold of herself.

"Luna is looking for you all, you are late for your afternoon lessons," Ami's eyes widened.

"Oh we are so terribly sorry," She started quickly towards the exit, with Usagi and Minako following behind her. Usagi patting Minako on the back as she hiccupped.

"Luna, we are sorry," Usagi said as they entered the room, Luna, who was currently in her human form, was frowning down at the three princesses as they sat themselves around the table.

"You will ensure that it does not happen again, it is unbecoming for a Princess to be late for anything,"  
The three girls all bowed their heads in apology and worked in total silence for the rest of their lesson.

…

_'Because that's all I need right now, Luna on her high horse,'_ Usagi fumed silently to herself. She was currently in an area of the castle she had discovered a while back. Nobody ever seemed to come through and it had recently become a favourite haunt of hers when she was feeling frustrated. _'It isn't like we were even that late, she's just moping cos Artemis had to go away on business and she's taking it out on us,' _she growled loudly to herself.

"I always thought it was unbecoming for a Princess to growl,"

She blinked, and the notion ran through her head that someone somewhere was punishing her for something she couldn't remember, whatever it was it must have been bad.

"Only when there are people around to hear her," She retorted turning to glare at the smug face of Prince Seiya.  
How had he come to find her here anyway, what did he have radar or something.

"I believe I am a person… and I also believe I heard you, or else we would not be having this conversation, now would we,"

She smiled sarcastically, "Oh I'm sorry let me rephrase, 'important' people," he blinked as she turned to glare instead at the wall. Of all the answers he would have expected to hear from Princess Serenity, that one didn't even register on the scale. Okay she had a sharp tongue, but she was always able to make it sound more like a polite suggestion, it made for exceptionally boring arguments, which he usually lost.

"Do you have any particular reason for still being here?" her sardonic tone cut through his thoughts. He quickly pulled himself together,

"I was just wondering if you do not consider the Second son of the King of Earth and important person, who would you consider to be so?"

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose I would consider my mother and friends and your parents to be important, also your brother, you however are far to rude to be important,"

"Ah, so then politeness is a trait of importance, in that case I need not be important to be around to hear you nor to make such a comment, in fact it should be expected of me,"

"Do you enjoy being an utter nuisance?"

Seiya laughed, a real laugh, and almost stopped from surprise, it had been a long time since he had truly laughed, not sarcastic or fake laughter at least, and yet here he was, and the same earlier this same day.

"You could say I do Princess, but of course only to you," He gave a small bow.

"Oh I'm honoured," She said turning and beginning to walk down the hall.

* * *

Rei and Serenity slipped through the front door and listened carefully. They had taken quite a bit longer than they intended, Serenity took full responsibility for this, but Rei hadn't seemed to mind in the slightest. However it seemed they were in luck, their mother was not yet awake, and so they moved quietly through the house and into the kitchen where they proceeded to put away all their purchases apart from one, which was slipped into the small pocket on Serenity's dress. Putting the bags away they then made their way back upstairs and into their room. 

A few minutes passed and they sat on their beds and chatted quietly until they heard the sound of a door being opened and closed. It was Sunday, so it was guaranteed that it was not Shingo, and so they shut up and listened as they heard their mother pass their door and head down the stairs. Rei was bouncing slightly on her bed. It wasn't as if it were the first time she had done something like this for her mother, although most of the time she went out to do shopping on her mothers instruction, however she knew her mother did so much and she wanted to do something, she had heard Ikoku saying the day before how little time she had and how much she had to do and so Rei and Serenity had resolved to help her out, in fact she thought she'd really enjoyed this morning so much that she would make it a regular thing. She and Serenity had even gotten up in the middle of the night to clean the living room, kitchen and bathroom, though she had enjoyed this less, and would leave all cleaning to daytime and sleeping to nighttime, like it was supposed to be, still one sleepless night was worth the surprised cry they heard a few minutes later and the smile they found on her face as the scurried down the stairs and back to the kitchen.

"Oh girls, you didn't have to,"  
Rei and Serenity smiled at the smile on their mothers face as she went through the cupboards and found all the things that she had placed on her grocery's list.

"You do enough already, so we wanted to do something to thank you," Rei said, and Serenity nodded in agreement. They glanced at each other and Rei nodded.

"Mother," She turned around to face them. "We had a little money left from what we had saved up," Serenity pulled the small brown bag out of the pocket in her dress and handed it over. Their mother took it quietly and took out the beautiful silver chair, on it was a single blue stone.

"It's not much but…" Rei began, but was cut off as their mother pulled them into a huge hug.

"It's times like this I know I have the most wonderful children in the galaxy," She said, "Thank you, it's beautiful,"

Serenity smiled into her foster mothers shoulder, this was how life should be, she couldn't believe how lucky she was, to have this woman looking after her, to have such a wonderful friend and sister, and okay he could be a pest, but then surely that's what adorable little brothers were for. When the hug ended she helped to fasten the silver chain around her mothers neck. As they had predicted it suited her perfectly, and she was so glad they had bought it, just to see the smile on her face.

* * *

REVIEW please, i wil try and update faster i promise, actually i already have half of the next chapter written so :D

Luf you all xxxSteph


	7. Realisation?

**Whoot, finally, i've had half of this chapter written for about a month and i finally decided to write the rest. Thanks to the two people who have already submitted ideas for WTWML i'd appreciate all your input it really helps, i have a couple of ideas. Anyway as for this story it is also one that i have neglected so i made sure to do a good loooong chapter for you all, anyway i really hope you like it, i'm not really good at the romantic stuff, or at least i don't think so. I'm sure you guys will tell me HINT HINT xD anyway on with it.**

**Oops oh yeah Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, which is probably a good thing, cos it still wouldn't be finished yet cos i'm so damn slow... still it would be nice**

* * *

Endymion walked swiftly through the crowded streets, keeping his head well down and silently chastising himself for acting like such a fool. He had battled with his common sense for days now, but somehow he had finally come to the conclusion that the best thing for him to do would be to leave the castle in disguise and try to find this mysterious girl who occupied his thoughts. He deserved a slap around the head for such an idiotic decision, it was the kind of thing that his younger brother would do, but there was just something about this girl, and while he was well aware that what he was doing was not only stupid but practically illegal, and of course went against all his moral values, after all he was engaged, to the most beautiful Princess in the galaxy and probably the universe, but there it was just that, that girl had…_something_ that he couldn't shake off, if he weren't so sensible he might almost describe it as love at first sight, however, he was sensible, and he was sure that once he had met her, or just seen her, once more, he would finally be able to shake the nagging in his head that told him to do just that. Sadly he would find himself to be very wrong. 

----------------------------------

Serenity suppressed a smile and instead she frowned good-naturedly at Rei, her hands on her hips. "Rei, for the last time, I'm going to be gone for about twenty minutes at the most, there is really nothing you need to worry about,"

"Usagi, I know you feel better but I just think it would be best if I came with you,"

Serenity allowed her smile to cross her face.

"Rei I know you worry, and I'm really happy that you care, but I really want to do this on my own… if I'm not back in twenty minutes, call the cavalry okay?" Rei stared at her, not wanting to back down, it had been two months since the accident, and Usagi seemed fine… and by now she probably did know her way around, better than she used to if anything, yet another thing that was different about her, but Rei had severe reservations about letting her beloved sister out of her sight again, if anything were to happen… well she already blamed herself for what had happened to her the last time. On the other hand, one of the things that Usagi had that she had had before was that unique ability to convince anyone to believe in her, and it was that face of happiness for her worry but quiet determination in her own ability that Rei was faced with at this moment. Finally she sighed.

"Fine… but you better get back quickly,"

She watched as Usagi nodded eagerly and started to turn away and then hung her head slightly, hoping she hadn't made a huge mistake. Quite suddenly she found herself drawn into a tight hug, with blonde hair brushing across her face. "Thank you Rei," she heard Usagi whisper before she pulled away and ran to the door, calling goodbye to everyone as she dashed cheerfully out of it. Rei stared at the door for a few seconds, before she smiled slightly, certain that she had made no mistake.

Serenity breathed in deeply. There was something special about the air around the town, and considering she could not remember being anywhere else she couldn't be sure that it was any different, however, there was something about it that made her feel free when she breathed it in. Skipping slightly she made her way towards the market, money jingling slightly in a small pocket in her light blue dress, which reached passed her knees, and her hair held in the high ponytail she usually wore and blowing out slightly behind her. She was totally oblivious to the stares of those she passed, had she noticed many of them she would have turned very red indeed, however she was far too interested in reaching the market and enjoying the soft sunlight and summer breeze. She entered the hustle and bustle of the stalls and immediately looked around for the store she needed, it had been near the south entrance to the square the last time she was here, and she was currently at the East. Shaking her fringe out of her face she started to make her way in the direction of the South Gate.

------------------------

Endymion stood by the South Gate wondering if he should just give up and get back to the Palace before someone recognised him, he was sure some people had been looking at him longer than he would like, or worse before someone at the Palace realised her was gone. Even if he was the heir to the throne Earth who had fought in many battles, he still feared his mothers reaction upon learning he had been associating with the common people, even his father, though he loved her, feared his wife, and quite frankly nobody blamed him. Perhaps he should just stop leaning against this pillar and get out before…

A flash of blue and gold caught his eye in the crowd and his thoughts diverted entirely to locating it. Sure enough after only a few seconds of searching he found her standing in front of a nearby stall, a wide and captivating smile on her face, the same smile that had drawn him to her in the first place. All thoughts of being discovered disappeared as she smiled once more at the stall owner, handed over some money and said something with a small bow, then, bag in hand she started to move away, common sense told him this should be enough, he had seen her he should leave… he moved away from the pillar and head after her, burying his common sense at the back of his mind for the first time in his life.

-----------------------

Serenity looked behind her, and was a little anxious to find that the man who had been behind her as she left the town centre was still there. Not one to think the worst of people, but still cautious she decided to speed up her pace. Unfortunately luck didn't appear to be on her side and she caught her foot on a tree root sticking out of the ground, causing her to fall to the ground with a small cry of surprise. When she opened her eyes she found the person had already caught up to her and was stood about a metre away.

"Are you okay Miss?" She blinked a couple of times before nodding, he held out a hand to her, and she shied away moving to pull herself up, however, she found that the moment she put pressure on her right foot a blinding pain shot up through her leg and she cringed.

"Here let me help,"

There was something about his voice that Serenity couldn't quite pinpoint, and though she still had concerns, she felt like she could probably trust this man. Besides with her ankle, she was hardly in a position to refuse assistance. So slowly she extended her own hand to his and allowed him to pull her gently to her feet, she was surprised at how he was able to do so whilst keeping all weight off her right foot.

"Ah… thank you," She said moving away, and tugging her hand from his grip. She glanced up at him to get a better look at his face and did a double take. "Um… if it isn't rude… do I know you?"

Up until that point Endymion had been in a rather dazed state, her question brought him back to Earth (metaphorically speaking of course). "Oh, I…" Before he could even get his sentence out she shrieked.

"Prince Endymion!" From the look on her face, he was almost certain that she was going to faint on the spot, however he was also concerned about people hearing her outburst and looked around anxiously. Thankfully it seemed nobody was around to notice.

"What…? I mean…" She curtseyed and promptly nearly collapsed from the sudden movement of her twisted ankle. He moved quickly moved forward to stop her from falling once more to the floor. When he next saw her face, the first thing he noticed was that she was blushing, although it wasn't like most girls… who would go tomato red if he just looked at them, it was a tint of pink, almost controlled.

"Um…" She murmured and he promptly moved away slightly, while she gathered herself together. Serenity could feel her heart pulsing in her chest, it was an irregular beat, one she was certain she had never felt before, unsure what it meant but certain that it had begun when he had looked in her eyes she took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm it. This was a strange situation to be in, she was pretty sure royalty didn't just approach common people like he had, perhaps customs were different on Earth, however that he would approach her... the day she had seen him in the carriage she had felt something… now she thought about it, it was similar to the irregular beat of her heart which was still persisting, only it had been briefer, for only a moment.

"Well um, thank you again, I think I'm okay," She turned and began to walk away, hobbling slightly.

"Please wait!" she stopped quite surprised and turned back to face him. He just stood there for a while, unsure what exactly he was going to say. Mentally he hit himself repeatedly, what did he think this was going to be easy. All the time he had had to think about this since the moment he first saw her, and he hadn't once thought about what to say to her.

"Yes…?" She asked timidly…

* * *

"Yo Odango," 

"Serenity!" She yelled back, but he had already gone with a small laugh. Sighing loudly she walked away.

Seiya leant back against his door feeling like he wanted to hit himself… hard. Just two months ago he had held such contempt for that woman, and then suddenly, the attack happened and she came back seemingly a whole new person, it must have simply thrown him off balance, that would explain it… also she had been through a terrible ordeal, he wasn't a cruel person, his conscience must have eaten away at him and made him soften up around her… he was sure that she had noticed, this wasn't good, if she ever got herself together again she wouldn't let him forget it. He closed his eyes and instantly regretted it, as the image of her face appeared before him. He hastily held himself back from punching the wall to relieve his frustration with the situation, his own wall back at home was in constant need of repair and since he was a guest here it was probably not a good idea to put a hole in the wall. He settled for throwing himself backwards on his bed and punching a pillow in an attempt to erase her from his mind. It used to be that when ever he saw her he wanted to see her break down and shout and scream at him, and now the very idea made him cringe, he felt guilty about the things he had said to her and wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he was far too stubborn to do that, he wanted to make her smile rather than glare at him, but he didn't know how, he wanted to hold her and… he punched the pillow again, maybe he had hit his head too… whatever the reason and whatever crazy ideas were going through his mind right now, it didn't matter anyway, she was engaged to his elder brother – who had been acting very oddly recently – and he was pretty sure that she still hated him even if he no longer hated her, he would acknowledge that much, though he refused to even think about what he did think of her. Something told him that particular avenue of thought was certain to lead to pain and disappointment. Sighing and with one last punch to his pillow he leapt off his bed, and headed back out of the room towards the garden to find his brother. He really needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

Serenity sat daydreaming in the living room, she had arrived 'exactly fifteen minutes late' and Rei had been '_this close,_ to going out to search for her' but she had barely heard what her sister had been talking about, her mind lingered on events of twenty minutes previously. 

_She had been about to turn away and resume walking again when he had stepped forward._

_"I remember… I saw you when I came through the town in the carriage," Her eyes widened in surprise that he would remember seeing her out of all the people there, she noted that her heart had sped up even further than it had been before "Me?" She had managed to say after awhile, and a real blush had spread across her face as he moved boldly forward and took her hands in his_

_"Yes," He replied and if it was possible her eyes widened further, "And since then, I haven't been able to erase you, you should know now, that I am not the kind to do things like this, infact I tried for a long time to ignore this feeling, but something in me had to see you and speak to you, despite everything," _

_"I…" She wanted to speak but the words simply refused to come out._

_"I know that we literally just met, but somehow I feel like I've known you all my life, and…"_

_"I feel the same," He faltered and stared at her, as her blush deepened "Since I saw you in the carriage, I just thought it was the same feeling that every girl around me was having, but I think it might have been more… I just felt like I knew you and that I wanted to talk to you," the happiness that had flooded her heart at that moment when she saw that the same feeling was in his face as well was indescribable, but she knew she wanted to feel it for every day. She smiled brightly._

_"I guess some people would call it 'love at first sight' though I never believed in it until now," he nodded. The moment had been broken a few moments later as a young child came running past laughing loudly followed closely by two others. Endymion had released on of her hands and turned his head slightly to look in the direction of the Palace._

_"I suppose you need to get back?" she asked, her tone full of disappointment._

_"I cannot until I know your name," she smiled_

_"Usagi, Tsukino Usagi," she jumped slightly as he brought her hand up and bowed down to kiss it softly._

_"Then, Usako," her smile widened at the name "We'll meet again,". With that he had gone, and she had stood there for a few minutes staring after him, her mind catching up with her heart slowly before she realised she had to get back._

When she had returned Rei had been talking for a long time, but she hadn't taken it in at all, her mind lingered on one person, the thought that he was engaged to the Princess of the Moon hadn't even made itself a factor yet.

She was drawn out of her daze as a loud knocking came from the front door. Sighing to herself she pulled herself up and made her way out to the hall, pulling the door open.

"I am here to request a meeting with Rei Tsukino," Serenity blinked and was temporarily at a loss for words, upon opening the door she found herself looking at a man dressed in highly expensive looking clothing, red and black in colour, with golden buttons, with a strange symbol sewn in golden thread on the front. What on the moon could this man want with her sister? She noticed also that he was very similar in colour to Rei, dark reddy black hair and dark skin. Finally however she got herself together enough to nod and back away saying that she would inform Rei that he was here.

"Mother," She said walking into the kitchen where Rei and her mother were sat at the table helping Shingo with his school project. Her mother looked up to acknowledge her.

"There is a man here, he is asking for Rei?" She looked enquiringly at Rei who looked confused; apparently she had not been expecting visitors. Her mother stood up and brushed herself down slightly, beckoning for Rei to follow suit, she did so and Serenity lead them back into the hall where the man was stood in the same perfectly upright position as before.

"I am Ikoku Tsukino, and this is my foster daughter Rei, may I ask what it is you wish to speak with her about."  
The man bowed and turned to the large black carriage.  
"If Lady Rei would step this way,"

Serenity looked to her mother who had placed a hand on Rei's shoulder to signal that she was not to move, though it seemed Rei did not need his signal, she was eyeing the carriage with heavy suspicion.

"Rei will go nowhere without me to accompany her,"  
The man looked rather taken aback, however he bowed again and requested that they wait, as he walked to the carriage said something outside the door, paused, and then returned.

"That will be acceptable," And so, leaving Serenity in the doorway, Rei and Ikoku made their way towards the carriage.

Rei gasped as she stepped outside the door and noticed the six horses that stood in front of the carriage, all black as night. Suddenly the carriage looked even more daunting and she moved closer to her foster mothers side.

The man opened the door and helped the two inside. The interior was incredible and screamed royalty, the seats were made of a special material made on Mars and imported only for the richest of Lunarians. Everything was either red or black, red silk cushions sat on the rich material of the seats and black silk curtains hung across the carriage windows. However it was the man who sat opposite to where Rei and Yukito had now sat down that held all of their attention. He too followed the colour scheme of red and black, however his clothes were finer and of slightly different style to the man who had just closed the door behind them. On his head a large golden crown caught Rei's eyes and she felt very nervous. Who on the moon could this be and what did he want with her. He seemed to be looking her over and she got an overwhelming feeling of wanting to hide… however this was not in her nature, and so she arranged her features and stared stoically back. After a few seconds he cleared his throat.

"Mrs Tsukino," He said nodding in her direction, she bowed her head in polite response, and he turned to Rei.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am sure you know very little of me or my people," He said, in a business like tone, "I am Ryuu Hino, High King of the Planet Mars," Rei's stoic impression faltered and her eyes widened in shock and her breath caught in her throat.

"I imagine this is quite a shock," He went on, "But I will be brief, sixteen years ago, our Planet responded to aggression from the planet Jupiter, in order for her to be safe, my wife and I sent our daughter the Princess of Mars, still but a baby at this time here to the Moon. That baby was you," Rei blinked, he looked serious enough, but this just wasn't possible. Someone would have known, they should have told her, she shot a glance at her foster mother who was opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to ask something but wasn't really sure what it was. In any case she was obviously just as shocked at this news as Rei.

"I assure you of our accuracy, if it is proof you need, then take this, it is only possible for the royalty of Mars to hold," He held in his hand a small red crystal, inside which the symbol of mars burned bright. Rei looked at it apprehensively, it was all very well to take it if she was indeed what he said. But what if, as was more likely, she wasn't, what exactly would that little red stone do to her if she tried to hold it.  
As if reading her thoughts the King of Mars said, "There is nothing to fear, it will simply not go to you, now hold out your hand,"

Slowly and never taking her eyes off the small piece of glowing rock, Rei uncurled her fist and held it out. At first nothing happened, but then the crystal began to glow brighter and slowly began to roll off the Kings hand, it floated gently across the distance between his hand and her own where it stopped. For a moment it felt hot, and then the next there was a brilliant flash of red light and the heat died. When Rei opened her eyes, which had closed in reflex at the sudden flash. She noticed that the crystal was gone, and in its place was a small stick of red, on the top of which was a golden circle containing the symbol of mars.

"That is proof that you are not only Marsian royalty, but also the chosen defender of our Planet, and it is for this reason that I returned for you, you are almost of age and will therefore be returning home soon to fight for your family and planet." He said all this in the same business like tone, and Rei didn't like it one bit. So instead of looking at him she looked instead at the stick of red in her hand.

Ikoku on the other hand had looked directly at him and finally found her voice.

"No!" She said loudly reaching a hand over to Rei and putting it around her shoulders. For a moment the King looked surprised, the next however his emotionless expression was back in place.

"I am afraid you have no say in the matter, as the daughter of the King and Queen of Mars, and the heir to the throne, it is not even her decision, it is her duty," Rei looked to Ikoku,

"It's… okay," She said quietly before turning to the man who had just announced that he was her father.

"I am able to remain here until I am eighteen?"

He nodded.

"Then… I will return with you then… if it is my duty," She smiled half-heartedly at Ikoku who was gazing sadly at her and stroking her hair. This woman had raised her from when she was just one year old, Rei had never known any other carer, she was as good as a blood mother and she didn't know how she could ever leave her. However if what was said was true then this was something she had to do, people would depend on her.

Rei's thoughts were interrupted as a loud explosion sounded, making the carriage shake violently. There was a loud scream and both Ikoku and Rei gasped.

"Usagi!" They moved to open the door but it was flung open before they could reach it.

"Your majesty, it is the King of Jupiter!" the man from before said. The Kings face became immediately contorted with Rage.

"How is it that he knows of our visit here, if I find that someone has betrayed me…" He bellowed.

"He is not alone your majesty, the Senshi of Jupiter accompanies him!"

If it was possible more hatred appeared on his face and he turned to Rei who could practically feel the fire in his eyes.

"Now is your time to prove you have the strength of Mars, God of War," He said to her, his voice shaking with anger, "Hold that pen in the air and speak the words Mars Power!" Rei was too shocked to do anything other than what he said and as the words were spoken she felt power surge through her body. Moments later she was stood exactly where she had been before, only now her old dress had vanished and was replaced by a sailor top decorated with a red bow, she wore a short red skirt and her brown flat shoes were replaced by bright red high heels. On her once bare arms long white gloves, and on her forehead a tiara containing a single red ruby. She stared down at herself in amazement for a moment before she felt an arm enclose around her own. Her father pulled her forwards, out of the carriage and they walked around the horses and came face to face with a large man dressed from head to toe in brilliant green robes, brown hair reaching to just past his shoulders and a looked of hatred to rival her own fathers.

**"Supreme Thunder!" **A loud voice sounded and Rei only just leapt aside in time to dodge the bolt of lightning that sped towards her. She glanced up to see Usagi stood staring at her in disbelief, and then up at the people advancing on them, her eyes widened even further.

"I swear if you do not step away from these good people immediately I shall not miss again!" A familiar voice sounded from behind Rei and she pulled herself to her feet and span around. A girl was stood not too far away; she was dressed similarly to Rei only her outfit was Green. Her long reddy brown hair was tied into a high ponytail and across her forehead the tiara held an emerald stone. Her green eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the girl she had just attacked.

Though there were many differences to her usual appearance, there was no mistaking the figure of her best friend.

"Makoto!" She gasped

"Rei… how?"

**"Mars Fire!"**

Rei reacted immediately as the fire sped towards her friend, she leapt forwards and pushed her out of the way. The two crashed to the ground together and the spiral of flame smashed into a nearby hedge.

"Just what the hell are you doing!" Rei shrieked standing up and bring Makoto with her. Both men were stood looking dumbfounded at the girls in front of them

"What are you doing Makoto!"  
"Take her down Rei,"

The two girls looked at each other in dismay.

"I can't take her down she's my best friend," Rei shouted and Makoto nodded.

**"Jupiter Lightning!" **a flash of white lightning was sent flying towards Rei's father, however despite its speed he conjured from thin air a barrier of flame and the attack fizzled into nothing.

**"Mars Fire!" **He roared again, however his own attack was met with another burst of lightning, the two attacks met in midair and the resulting explosion sent both fathers and daughters flying.

"STOP!" Serenity shrieked and ran towards her two fallen friends.

Rei put a hand to her head and sat up blinking, she found herself staring into two bright blue eyes, filled with relief. She and Serenity turned at the same time as Makoto hauled herself to her feet. Serenity turned back to her sister and offered her a hand, however Rei just smiled at her and pulled herself upright without assistance, some way off there was a flash of light, which they took to mean their fathers were up and fighting once again. The three girls looked to each other unsure of what to do next. However they needed to do nothing, for just a few moments later there were two brilliant flashes of Gold and Blue light and moments after that, two voices were heard even over the crashing of fire and electricity.

**"CRESCENT BEAM!"**

**"BUBBLES BLAST!"**

Two attacks joined in midair so fast that no eye could have seen it, and a second later both men were blown backwards away from each other. Between them two figures clad in blue and gold sailor uniforms stood back to back, Serenity's breath caught in her throat at the sight… she new these people, she remembered them.

* * *

Usagi was bored. Oh so incredibly bored. Minako and Ami had been out since the early afternoon and she had been sat listening to her mother and Queen Yana drone on and on about the silliest of things for at least two hours now, and she was simply fed up with it. She prayed to… well anyone who might listen, for the two older women to suddenly remember they had something very important to do, that didn't involve her, so they would leave her alone to her thoughts. Earlier events that day had left her with plenty and she wasn't entirely sure what to make of them.

_She had been stood in the abandoned corridor, which had become a regular haunt for her recently, whenever she wanted to get away from everything she would head there. The only problem was that she wasn't the only person aware of it. Sadly the bane of her existence Prince Seiya himself also seemed to find it a good place to think, either that or he just turned up there in the hopes of annoying her. Okay so it wasn't that bad anymore… recently she had gotten used to it, and for some reason she had begun to rather enjoy fighting with him, though it seemed strange, maybe it was because he seemed to have lost that edge to his voice that suggested his hatred of her, it was more like good-natured bickering than an outright argument. However he was certainly doing a very good job of pushing her past reasonable on this particular day, to the point where she had dropped all ladylike behaviour and had engaged him in an exceedingly childish fight which would have made her mother cringe to witness it. Sadly she had lost miserably, and he hadn't made it any better with that smirk of his._

_"You're… so… such a…a…" she had shouted, stumbling over her words,_

_"Yes?" He coaxed still grinning like a maniac, and she flung her arms up in the air._

_"Jerk!" she shouted_

_He faltered and stared at her. She stood with her silken-gloved hands on her frill-decorated hips, her face holding an expression akin to that of any other frustrated adolescent… together with the pink ribbons in her 'odango' styled hair it was a hilarious sight. He gave a small laugh as her face began to show that she had just realised what she had said._

_"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He said really starting to laugh now. She put one hand on her forehead and sighed, letting out an involuntary giggle at the same time. Pretty soon, much to her surprise she was laughing along with him._

_"Sorry," She said sighing as the laughter finally began to die down, she stood up straight, one hand on her sides, which ached slightly._

_"No… don't be," He replied smiling and leaning back against the wall opposite her. She smiled back for a few moments before looking down at the floor and sighing. She pulled a small strand of hair from her pigtails and began twisting it and wrapping it around her finger. With a small frown beginning to cross her face she said quietly._

_"I'm not sure what's wrong with me,"_

_Seiya blinked, "What do you mean?" He asked. She looked up and studied him for a few moments before she answered, turning back to the floor._

_"Because, everyone keeps talking about what a perfect princess I was, and how I'll soon pick it up… But, I just can't seem to,"_

_"Do you want to?"  
She looked back at him a quizzical look on her face, "Hmm?"_

_"Do you want to go back to being that perfect princess?"_

_Usagi thought about this for quite a while, for a few seconds Seiya was sure he could hear her thinking, until he realised she was actually whispering to herself. She frowned again, not even aware that she was wondering out loud, on the one hand, she did wish she could be the person she had been before, everyone seemed to want her to be, and it would mean she would make less of a fool of herself, avoiding embarrassing situations and not being late for everything would be nice, she would also not mind in the slightest not falling over her own feet so often. However, on the other hand, whenever she heard her old self described she couldn't help but wonder how hard it had been… differing accounts came from her mother and her friends… though both agreed that she was a lot more dignified and ate a lot less, in fact even when she heard her friends talk about her she couldn't help but wonder at how she survived living such a boring existence…_

_"I don't know," She said, her tone unsure. Silence reigned between them for a few minutes, the only noise being the distant hustle and bustle made by the servants._

_"What do you think?" She raised her head to look at the high ceiling._

_"What?"_

_She smiled and looked back at him. "If you were in my position, and everyone was telling you how wonderful you used to be, but you like who you are right now… what would you do?"_

_His eyes narrowed thoughtfully but after only a few seconds of thought, he shook his head. "I guess I don't know either," she continued to smile at him, though it seemed half hearted, and something tugged inside him making him wish that he could give her an answer to her problem._

_"In the end… you should be who you want to be, not who people tell you you should be," He said, Usagi giggled, the advice was hardly very helpful, she could have figured it out herself, however he was trying and that in itself made her happy. It seemed that Minako and Ami didn't really understand, they missed their friend as she had been, and Usagi didn't blame them, she would be sad if either of them changed. However, Usagi felt that in Seiya she had found someone who did know how she felt, he himself put on a show around his mother and father and subjects. She was observant, and had seen him around the younger ladies of the court being very polite and gentlemanly, and then turning away with a look that said he'd rather be anywhere else with anyone else. He was certainly as different when he talked to her around her mother, as she was when she talked to him around his._

_"Well I guess I'll bare that in mind," She said still smiling slightly and pushing herself off the wall she started to walk away. However she stopped as she felt a small tug on her wrist and turned around with a look of surprise to find that Seiya too had moved forwards, and his hand was now wrapped around her wrist, not so much as to be painful in any way but enough to prevent her from moving away. She stared at his hand for a few seconds in silence, torn between wanting to ask him why he was doing this, and worried about alerting him and having him break the connection, all in all it was a very confusing feeling that began to well up inside her stomach, partly making her want to run and hide from embarrassment, and partly making her wish she could just stand like this forever. However after a while she finally found her voice and decided to use it._

_"Seiya… what…?" She began quietly, looking up into his face. As she did so she saw realisation dawn in his eyes and what she would swear was a blush creep across his face as he quickly released her arm._

_"Ah… it's nothing," She made a move to turn around to face him properly, but he had already turned on his heel and was walking away. She watched him go, as the strange feeling in her stomach increased, she had never felt it before and she wondered if maybe she was ill, realising that her face was burning she thought she might go and see Ami about it, after all, she had done medical training, although it wasn't until Seiya had disappeared around the corner that she was able to make her legs work again._

_She had reached the library and was feeling perfectly normal, leaving her to think on other possibility's for why she had felt so strange, since illness surely didn't come and go that fast, and under those kind of circumstances there were certainly… other possibilities. She hadn't had long before Ami came walking quickly out of the library doors and had, on spotting her, informed her that her mother had requested her presence in the main drawing room before hurrying away, apparently off on one of her and Minako's missions, Usagi had noticed the little blue stick she was carrying tightly in her hand._

So here she was, trying to look interested in what her mother and Yana were saying, while her mind lingered on the face of the man whom, up till now, had annoyed her at even the mere thought of him, now as she recalled his face and the way he had held her wrist, she felt that same feeling beginning to build once more inside her.

* * *

**R-E-V-I-E-W - I really shouldn't have to say it but people don't seem to want to do it... maybe my story is so bad (Sniff... ((Pathetic look)) ...Sniff) I REALLY really want to know what you guys think, how can i improve if i don't know my faults, and how can i continue to write the way you like if i don't know what you like about my storys. So please,even just a short one is really appreciated: Thanks to**

**Sailor-ahiru: I really hoped you like this chapter too.**

**Me(Whoever you are): I wrote more "YAY go me" Hope you enjoyed.**

**Marisa Makou: I know this one was more Serenity/Endymion based, but there will be more Seiya/Usagi to come since they are my favourite couple, and i think the little scene in this was quite sweet, hope you liked the chapter anyway.**

**AND drixx: Thanks for your support i really love writing this story and i love to know that others like it too.**


	8. Dance with me

**Oh My God. Okay heads up for you guys, this is about 7200 words long wait -runs to check- 7391 exactly. Now okay, i have written long stories, but never have i sat down at my computer and just typed out a chapter of over 7000 words in one day, stopping for quite a looong a break in between ((To read Vampire Knight, which by the way rocks and the anime is coming in April - YAY -)) anyway, yeah, so i basically didn't even plan this chapter until i was half way through it, so it is probably messed up, i'm gonna put it up now and i will check through it, and prolly edit it a bit, but i really think my fingers will fall off soon. So yeah, you guys better enjoy this... i think this is the longest chapter i ever posted for a story... and trust me i have more, the end scene, i am still blabbing, it's just i chose a point where it might be okay to cut off and did so before i sent myself crazy.**

**If anyone wonders why it is i have a whole day of time on my hands all of a sudden when i haven't updated in over almost two months the answer is "I'm ill pity me" (-)**

**So yeah, since i worked my fingers off today, i really do hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Yays Disclaimer: One day i shall own my own Anime/manga company, okay what the hell, we're in fantasy land here: One day i shall rule the world and will no longer have to do disclaimers, until such time: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's associated characters. Thank You, and have a nice day... and review - i live reviews REVIEW! xD.  
**

* * *

_-PREVIOUSLY- _

* * *

_Endymion had released on of her hands and turned his head slightly to look in the direction of the Palace._

_"I suppose you need to get back?" she asked, her tone full of disappointment._

_"I cannot until I know your name," she smiled_

_"Usagi, Tsukino Usagi," she jumped slightly as he brought her hand up and bowed down to kiss it softly._

_"Then, Usako," her smile widened at the name "We'll meet again,"_

* * *

_"I imagine this is quite a shock," He went on, "But I will be brief, sixteen years ago, our Planet responded to aggression from the planet Jupiter, in order for her to be safe, my wife and I sent our daughter the Princess of Mars, still but a baby at this time here to the Moon. That baby was you," Rei blinked_

* * *

_A familiar voice sounded from behind Rei and she pulled herself to her feet and span around. A girl was stood not too far away; she was dressed similarly to Rei only her outfit was Green. Her long reddy brown hair was tied into a high ponytail and across her forehead the tiara held an emerald stone. Her green eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the girl she had just attacked._

_Though there were many differences to her usual appearance, there was no mistaking the figure of her best friend._

_"Makoto!" She gasped_

_"Rei… how?"_

* * *

_Two attacks joined in midair so fast that no eye could have seen it, and a second later both men were blown backwards away from each other. Between them two figures clad in blue and gold sailor uniforms stood back to back, Serenity's breath caught in her throat at the sight… she new these people, she remembered them._

* * *

_-NOW-_

* * *

"What say you Luna?"

The little black cat turned her head to look up, away from the two scouts in front of her, to her queen.

"It cannot be ignored, however, it must be kept quiet. I have to admit I had hoped the two would not be found just yet, with the battle between Mars and Jupiter at such a level of ferocity, even after all this time… and that they had no idea of their identities until now," She paused, a small frown on her face, to her left the white cat Artemis spoke up, "Neither are to be recalled until they reach the age of maturity, we have time. For now, I think it best that they continue their lives as normally as possible, no good can come of it if either Mars or Jupiter see us attempt any interference in terms of training, we may be drawn into this war that we have tried so hard to stay impartial of,"

The queen nodded her agreement, and turned to Venus and Mercury. "Nobody is to hear of this, you will inform them that this must remain a secret, unless absolutely necessary they will not transform, but send for you," the two scouts bowed before her and turned away without a word, heading out of the door. The queen sighed reaching a hand to rub her temples, she could feel a headache coming on; it would not be pleasant, they were rare but when they did happen… well she might retire to her quarters early, something told her even her manners would not stand an evening with Yana and other ladies of the court, it was hard enough without a headache.

* * *

Serenity stared up at her bedroom ceiling and sighed. Rei had not come upstairs yet, she was still talking with their foster-mother, after all, they had a lot to discuss. The two 'Sailor Scouts' as they introduced themselves, had mentioned that Rei might be required to come to the Palace along with Makoto. At the thought of the two girls, Serenity put a hand to her head. She was certain that she knew them, but trying to conjure any kind of image or memory of _why_ she might recognise them was proving to be most annoyingly impossible. Their involvement had been so very brief, for her at least.

As the smoke from the two attacks had cleared, the two girls dressed in blue and gold versions of Rei and Makoto's uniforms were visible.

_"You will cease this street fighting immediately," the blue haired girl had called out to the two men,_

_"For worrying innocent people and bringing you're battle onto impartial land, we will not forgive you," the blonde had continued._

_"Sailor Senshi of Knowledge and Truth, Guardian of the Moon Sailor Mercury…"_

_"… and Sailor Senshi of Love and Beauty, Guardian of the Moon Sailor Venus,"_

_"In the name of the Moon, we will punish you,"_

The introduction had been rather long winded now Serenity came to think of it, however it was the only record of their voices that she had, after that she had been taken back to the house by a very worried looking Ikoku, who had also gathered Rei and Makoto together, and had returned to their side as soon as Serenity was safe within the house. From the window, Serenity could barely see, let alone hear, what was going on, the two 'Sailor Senshi' had sent the two men away somehow, and once the large black carriage was gone Serenity had a better view of what was happening, the two girls had walked towards Rei and Makoto, and it seemed given them instruction on how to de-transform as moments later the two were standing once more in their civilian clothes. Their followed a long discussion, and finally they had left with Makoto, obviously escorting her home. When Ikoku and Rei had returned to the house, they had relayed everything that had been said back to Serenity. Basically, Rei was one of them, which she had already guessed, her identity was Sailor Mars and Makoto's Sailor Jupiter, apparently this meant they were chosen to be guardians of their respective planets, not only this, they were also the Princesses of these planets, which, it so happened, were at war with each other. The irony of it was laughable, though nobody laughed about it, the two, who had been best friends since they were infants, now found themselves the Princesses of two warring planets, not only that, in two years they would be called back to their planets to fight… each other. So much, it seemed, had happened in so short a time, this morning her only worries were getting back from the market on time, she was now quite sure that she was in love with the Prince of Earth, and that he returned her feelings, and now, she finds out that in little over a years time she would lose her foster sister… her two best friends to go and fight on opposite sides of a war. A noise on the landing outside made Serenity close her eyes, if this was so hard on her, she could have no idea how Rei was feeling, she would probably not wish to talk about it, so Serenity pretended to sleep as Rei proceeded to ready herself for bed, before Rei had even settled into her own bed however, Serenity was really lost to the world of dreams.

* * *

"Serenity," Usagi turned on her heel and had a second to marvel at the grace with which she managed to do so before she Minako nearly collided with her and she had to grab onto her friends shoulder to refrain from falling over. After a few seconds of making sure she was going to remain upright Minako stepped back slightly and giggled.

"Oops sorry,"

"Mina… I thought we weren't supposed to run," Usagi said taking a deep breath and releasing her grasp on Mina's shoulder. Mina just grinned at her.

"Nobody saw so what's the problem?" Usagi admitted that she had a point.

"But what's got you running around after me anyway?" She queried. Mina's grin promptly vanished and was replaced by an expression one usually wears when you've forgotten something important.

"Uh…" She said biting her lip thoughtfully, "You know I have no idea…"

Usagi shook her head slightly and laughed, Minako soon followed suit, though she managed to keep control.

"Come on, let's go out into the gardens, perhaps some fresh air will help me to remember," She said beginning to walk briskly away, Usagi laughed a little again before following on and falling into step alongside her. As they walked Minako chattered away at an immense pace, Usagi wondered when she took time to breath, most of what she said was nonsense really, but it was… nice nonsense, gossip mainly, and somehow she felt very at home just listening to the latest news from the city, even if it was probably all over exaggerated, Mina had a tendency to do that. As they rounded a corner Mina cut off abruptly and the absence of her voice meant that two other voices could be heard. They were male voices, and sounded as if they were arguing. Usagi gave Mina a questioning look, and Mina shrugged, but began moving quietly towards the source, beckoning for Usagi to follow, after a short but silent argument Usagi sighed and tiptoed… as well as one _can_ tiptoe in heels… around the corner. However, whether they were too loud or too late they might never know, but as they reached another corner from around which the voices had been coming, they went suddenly quiet, and moments later a very disgruntled Seiya stalked around and passed them. A rather superior looking Endymion followed him, and both men noticed the two now frozen Princesses in the same moment.

"You know it is rude to try and listen to peoples conversations Odango," Seiya frowned, but not at her, at his brother, who gave him a reproachful look.

"I would think it is also rude, brother, to talk to a lady in such a manner, I am sure they were just passing," he said, Seiya rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible. In this time Mina had pulled herself together and was wearing a smile worthy of her status as Princess of Love and Beauty.

"Princess Serenity and myself were just headed to the gardens for a stroll… would you care to join us," She said in her most charming tone. Endymion smiled back at her and gave a small bow.

"I would be honoured if you'll have me," Mina flashed Usagi a quick look and a second later Usagi caught on and snapped her face into a similar smile.

"It would be lovely," She said curtseying, and holding out her arm as she straightened up, Endymion took it and looked to Minako who had turned her attention to Seiya.

"Would you not join us Prince Seiya?"

He rolled his eyes again, but as Endymion and Usagi began to walk away he breathed out in a sigh and moved forward to take Minako's arm. She smiled wider than ever and the two set out behind the soon to be married couple.

Usagi was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with Endymion, perhaps he was ill. Normally he would either be talking to her at great length either about some adventure or other, which she was quite interested to hear; it all seemed so foreign and exciting, or else war and politics, which she was so un-interested in it almost got to the point where she fell asleep, or else, failing that he had anything to say himself, he would be listening attentively to her. As they were now, sat upon a blanket in the gardens, along with Seiya and Minako, he seemed quite different, almost as if he were not quite with them. It was unusual to her, and from the confused and annoyed look that Seiya was giving him, it was not something even his close family were used to. Minako, who it seemed had not even noticed, was still finding things that she had not yet told them about, and Usagi had to refrain from laughing loudly at the obvious tired looks her friend was receiving from Seiya, who it seemed was not one to listen to idol gossip and certainly could not even feign interest in any of the constantly changing subjects.

"… And, so I heard from my maid this morning, the whole town is a buzz with some ridiculous rumour that you yourself Prince Endymion, were seen in the market just the other day, I mean can you believe it?" Minako laughed, as did Usagi, the very idea that Endymion would go against the wishes of his mother and father was indeed ridiculous. So wrapped up were the two in their amusement that neither noticed the Prince's look of shock at the news, and though he was able to quickly replace it, and add 'Quite absurd' to the conversation, his brother did not miss it, and it served to confirm his suspicions.

Endymion had appeared, seemingly from nowhere two days previously, he had said he had been for a walk through the gardens, but Seiya, whose happy task it had been to search the gardens for hours at the request of his mother, had seen not a trace of the Prince himself, but had seen his jacket hung neatly on a tree beside the wall. He had not mentioned this to their mother; 'telling tales' on his elder brother had never yielded any good results for him, mostly he was scolded for it, however he had brought it up earlier this day, the two had argued until they heard two little Princesses attempting to eavesdrop, at which point they promptly stopped speaking, Endymion had had the last word.

"Prince Seiya?"

He looked up sharply from his thoughts and almost leapt a foot backwards. Princess Minako was leaned into his face scrutinising him. Leaning backwards slightly he sighed with relief when she too moved away.

"What?" He noted briefly the sharp look from his brother but shook it off uncaring.

"You were quite detached,"

"Ah…"

She laughed, as, he noticed, did Serenity, a different laugh to the one two days ago, more controlled, he supposed that was the effect of his brothers presence, the thought almost made him frown, he preferred her real laugh, and if it weren't for the fact that even though it was not the same, it was still one of the most beautiful laughs he had ever heard, he would not have held back the scowl.

"My apologies Princess, I was lost in thought" he replied courteously, "Please, continue,"

Minako smiled at him, "I was just saying, I have been so very busy these last weeks I have not had chance to walk down to see the cherry blossom on the trees, it should be in full bloom by now, I wondered if you cared to see it yourself?"

Seiya wondered briefly what on earth this woman was so 'very' busy with as to prevent her walking down to the gardens, however he replied, "I can only reply that your assumption is correct, they are in full bloom,"

"Ah, then you have already been to see them, how disappointing, and I hoped to surprise you with the beauty of the scene," Minako pouted slightly in her disappointment, causing Serenity to laugh once more.

"I spent a good deal of time wondering the gardens, just a few days ago," He sent a meaningful look at his brother, though he appeared quite unaffected.

"I myself have not had the pleasure of seeing them," He responded looking at Minako, "Perhaps you may amaze me instead?" Seiya rolled his eyes, his brother, ever the gentleman.

"I should like to see them too Minako," Usagi piped up, smiling, she had a view towards the trees from her window; it certainly looked beautiful even from far away. Endymion stood and helped Usagi to her feet, before moving to help Minako. Seiya looked from one to the other, and sighed, resigning himself to the fact that it was either this or another even more boring afternoon alone, he too stood.

"Is he alright?" Seiya looked to his left and was surprised to find the source of the quiet voice was Serenity walking beside him. He followed her gaze to his brother, who was staring out into space once more. "He seems a little… preoccupied," She continued.

"Ah, I don't know, perhaps he feels out of place in the peace and quiet," Seiya sighed, he wasn't good at real conversation, especially with her, he felt awkward, and didn't want to say something he might regret, put simply, he was trying not to tease her incase she embarrassed herself in front of her fiancé.

"I suppose he's used to being in charge of things, not having to sit back and relax,"

"He's told you all his tales then," Seiya scoffed slightly, his brother never failed to have an impressive story to tell, and he was never short a willing audience either. Serenity simply nodded an affirmative.

"Well, yes, he probably misses the action," the two of them lapsed back into silence for a few minutes, Usagi watched Minako dancing ahead of them happy as a lark.

"Do you?"

"Huh?"

Usagi laughed at his puzzled reaction, apparently he too was not quite with it today.

"Miss the action," She replied, he stared down at her for a few seconds before replying, Usagi wished he wouldn't, and she had to turn away as heat spread through her face.

"Sometimes, a little,"

Having successfully removed any trace of the sudden and inexplicable blush, she turned back to him with a smile, "I suppose you also have many tales to tell,"

"I'm not exactly a story teller," was his reply, she mimicked Minako and pouted in disappointment, "I should like to hear one at least some time," she pressed. He blinked, the odd and yet now quite familiar feeling building up one more, the face she was pulling was one not even the gods could say no to.

"Ah, maybe," A new smile lit her face, but before she could reply Minako's voice was heard.

"Here we are…oh my it's more beautiful even than last year,"

Usagi looked away and gasped in delight, running from his side to join Minako, when he caught up he found her gushing with her friend about the scene before them; indeed, it was beautiful. He seated himself on the ground, watching the two girls laughing and spinning beneath the trees like children, Serenity surprised him, the last two months it had seemed the accident left her with little to no co-ordination, and yet the grace with which she now span beneath the trees was astounding, she really looked like a fairytale Princess… and he wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad sign. A few feet away, Endymion too was stood staring in the girl's direction; his thoughts however, were over the wall, with another, in his opinion even more beautiful blonde.

* * *

"Eh? Me Dance?"

"Do not say 'eh' it is most improper," Queen Serenity lightly scolded her daughter, she had been right in assuming that she was to get a headache, it seemed it had not yet gone, and although lately Serenity had shown herself to be greatly improved, their were occasions, especially if she were surprised, when she seemed positively common, it was not at all helping the Queen's condition.

"Sorry, mother," Usagi looked down ever so slightly, still allowing the news that there was to be a ball, at which she would be required to dance, sink in.

"But, bluntly as you may have put it, you are correct, you will dance," her mother continued.

"Ah… but, I don't know, um, _remember _how to dance," She put in quietly,

"Well then you shall quite simply have to learn again, it is not for another week there is time yet… I shall speak to Artemis at the conference later, he will arrange lessons for you, perhaps Endymion would join you, after all you will be dancing most with him,"

Yana sat opposite her, bowed her head very slightly in acquiescence, "I'm sure he would be delighted, but I believe even more pressing matters present themselves at this time" she stood, as did Queen Serenity.

"Well then, you shall begin lessons tomorrow, you are quite sure you do not wish to join us at the conference?"

"Quite," Usagi gave them a graceful smile, to hide the fact that the conference was truly the very last place she would like to be, she had gone to one a few days before, out of curiosity and had sworn there and then to listen in future to Ami and Minako when they told her something would not be at all interesting. "I am feeling rather tired, I think I will retire early," the two Queen's nodded and left the room, once the door was firmly shut behind them, she let out a long sigh. Her back was killing her from sitting up so straight, and her head was spinning slightly, who knew running a kingdom could be so incredibly dull and yet dizzying at the same time, her head felt like it might explode from all the instructions and new information that was being piled into it.

"Your apparent relief suggests that you did not enjoy the conversation," She jumped out of the chair she was sat in and span around. Beside the large windows that opened out onto the balcony of the evening room, a book in one hand, sat Prince Seiya. She blinked a few times to ensure she was not mistaken, just how long had he been sat reading, there was only one entrance to this room, and she, her mother and his had been here for a few hours themselves, he must then have heard everything.

"I can't say I did either, but then, I had my book to amuse me instead,"

"Some of us don't have the luxury of being able to ignore it," She retorted, having found her voice, and he laughed.

"You should take up needlework, they would forgive you for not paying attention if it seemed you were focusing that attention onto something they approve of, my mother once said 'one can never be so relaxed, and yet appear so constructive, as when one is immersed in ones needlework'"

Usagi gave a small laugh at his impression of his mother, but then frowned slightly, she had attempted 'needlework' and ended up with several scratches across her fingers, which had been quite painful, she was, needless to say, not eager to try again anytime soon.

"I guess I'll consider that," she said thoughtfully. She moved around the sofa where she had been seated and took the chair opposite him instead, gazing out of the windows across the city of Runa.

"I forget… how many people are usually present at balls?" he looked at her from over the top of his book, he wasn't infact reading it at all, but she needn't know that. He turned the page.

"It depends… a ball to celebrate a marriage, generally it is kept within the family, with a few external friends…" He saw the relief crossing her face and grinned, bringing the book down so she could see this, as expected the relief made way for a more wary expression.

"A ball to celebrate the marriage of the Princess of the Moon and Prince of Earth on the other hand… well most people of high status from both kingdoms will probably make an appearance, and of course royalty from the other kingdoms will be there," Usagi knew she looked scared, quite frankly she was too nervous now to really care "Though I doubt you need worry about Mars and Jupiter appearing," Seiya added, whether he thought this would be a comfort to her she didn't know, it wasn't one for sure, but she nodded slightly in response, she did recall Endymion mentioning something about a war between those two planets, she thought very briefly that as a Princess she should know more about it, however she still couldn't being herself to care about anything else other than the fact that she would have to dance in front of hundreds of people.

"Cheer up, you might enjoy it," Usagi highly doubted that, "Just don't expect me to dance with you okay? Girls with one left foot I can deal with… two can be quite a pain… ouch," Usagi glared at him as he stared at her in surprise. "You kicked me…"

"Any lady would have done the same… if nobody else were there to see her," She put her nose very slightly in the air, still frowning.

"Well now I certainly won't dance with you,"

"Well I suppose that's one less thing I have to worry about then,"

Dammit she was getting better at those witty responses, Seiya grinned and leant back in his chair.

"You say that but we both know you really want to dance with me,"

Usagi huffed slightly, cursing inwardly knowing that her cheeks had gone slightly red and praying that he hadn't noticed.

"Who would _willingly_ dance with you?"

He laughed and stood up, "Many I'm sure, goodnight Princess," he gave her a short bow, which made her raise an eyebrow, he looked at her for a few seconds before turning to leave, "Perhaps you should retire early as you planned… you seem a little flushed, you wouldn't want to become ill before the ball"

Her hands flew unwanted to her cheeks and she glared after him as he left with a laugh.

* * *

Serenity sighed gently, her arms tightening slightly around the man she loved so dearly, even after so short a time. She was barely able to believe it was only a week since she had met him, since then, they had met everyday. He had known immediately when they met again the day after everything that had happened with Makoto and Rei that something was bothering her, however, while she desperately wanted to tell him her worries, she did not know how much he knew on the matter, and she had sworn to Rei that she would tell nobody, and so she had said it was nothing, and while she knew it had not satisfied him, he had at least let the matter rest for now.

"Such a sad sigh," She heard him whisper, and she smiled gently looking up at him.

"It's nothing really," the steady sympathetic and kind look in his eyes told her that he didn't believe her, and that he wanted to help. She reached up a hand to brush it through his hair.

"Thank you, but I really am fine," she laid her head against his chest again.

He nodded, though she knew he would never be convinced, it was amazing, how well they understood each other, as if they had known each other all their lives and not mere days.

"I didn't want to bring it up," She said after a long period of comfortable silence. He moved back slightly to look into her face. It might not be the only thing that was bothering her, but it had been playing on her mind since that first day.

"But… it's just that, the time is coming closer when…" now that it came to it, she realised it was more of a worry than she had thought, and she couldn't bring herself to say the words, she supposed with everything else that had happened, she had simply not wanted to think of the wedding of the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth as what it was… Endymion's wedding.

"The wedding," He finished for her and she found tears springing to her eyes, her hand clutched slightly at his tunic.

"I don't want to lose you so soon,"

She felt a slight pressure on the top of her head and realised he had kissed her, her cheeks, already reddened from trying to hold back the tears, glowed even more, she was glad that her face was hidden from him.

A sudden breeze blew through the park, where they were currently sat beneath the trees. Serenity looked up as tiny pink petals swirled around them in the wind.

"The cherry blossom is so pretty…" she smiled slightly, "I didn't know they had them here,"

"Usagi,"

She realised she was changing the subject and sighed turning back to him. He smiled down at her.

"We'll find a way,"

The words, together with his smile, provided a strange sort of comfort, one where her mind was telling her this was impossible, and that she shouldn't be allowing herself to live in this false optimism, for all his hopeful words and smiles couldn't change destiny, and his destiny was the Moon Princess, but then there was her heart… telling her that didn't matter.

"Yes," She nodded with a smile, which he returned, glad to see some of the worry at least gone from her eyes.

"You didn't know that this park had cherry blossom trees, when did you come to Runa?"

She smiled; glad he had changed the subject this time, glad she could just forget about the wedding for now at least.

"All my life," she replied, she laughed slightly at the quizzical look he gave her at this comment.

"And you never noticed?"

"Don't be silly, I probably did," she bit her lip her smile dying just a little, "Actually I was in an accident a little while ago… I didn't remember anything at all since before that,"

"Oh…"

Looking at him, she couldn't quite determine what kind of expression it was he was wearing, it looked … confused in a way, sympathetic at the same time and the usual warmth his eyes always had was still there.

"What is it?" she queried.

"Ah… it's just I know someone who… lost their memories too,"

"Oh… did they ever get them back?"

"Not yet…"

She bowed her head, she liked that he said 'not yet' rather than a more straight forward 'no'… not yet it seemed was another way to give her hope, he seemed to be doing that a lot so far today.

"I wish I could come to the ball, it all sounds so very grand," she said out loud, "For some reason I think I would like dancing,"

He stood very suddenly taking her with him, she let out a small gasp of surprise and as soon as her feet were firmly planted on the ground she span around to ask why he had done that. She found him smiling down at her, his hand outstretched.

"Would you care to dance," she raised her brow very slightly at him, this seemed very unlike him, very spontaneous and so she eyed him suspiciously.

"You're joking,"

"You said you would like dancing, so since you cannot come to the ball, I will dance with you here," His expression had not changed, it seemed he was completely serious.

"But won't that draw attention to us, people will recognise you, you already know there are rumours that you were seen in town," she pressed, it seemed he had found a new more playful aspect of his personality however, and he was unwilling to give in. He took her hand pulling her into a more appropriate position for dancing.

"There is nobody around here, and I doubt they would look hard enough to realise who I am," He said, bending his head down so it was level with her own "and if I can dance under the cherry blossom's with my _real _princess, I will take that risk," he pressed his lips very gently against hers, and began to sway her from side to side. She gave in. After all that, how could she have done anything else?

* * *

"How am I supposed to dance without my partner," Usagi said slyly, hoping that Artemis would take this excuse and allow her to leave, after all, he was only a cat and there was nobody else their with them. The two of them were currently stood in their usual 'dance training' room, also called the ballroom, it had been disconcerting to say the least when Usagi had first entered, it was huge, and she was surprised that she had not found it before, despite getting lost and wondering throughout the castle so many times. A large white staircase led down from a fairly large landing to the main, much larger, dance floor, and a stage at the opposing end. It was practically all white, with the roof painted beautifully with scenes from the Silver Millennium's long and great history.

"We could always go over the steps even if Prince Endymion is not here, though where he is gone to, I cannot imagine," Artemis insisted.

"Apparently he is not known for his punctuality," Grumbled Usagi, he had been late for every lesson, and now he had not turned up at all, she wasn't a fan of the whole dancing thing, she wasn't very good at it, even an expert like Endymion had been unable to teach her, however she would rather have a partner than be kept here against her will without one.

"You should not speak of your fiancé in such a manner Princess," Usagi sighed and quietly apologised, she kept forgetting that Endymion was to be her husband in just over a months time, for some reason she could not find any excitement in the prospect, other than being able to see Earth, hardly a good enough reason to spend the rest of your life with someone, and being immortal beings as they were, it would be a long lifetime. She had not been struck by him at all when they had first met, he was handsome for sure, and very polite and everything a gentleman should be…

"Princess!" She looked up from her thoughts to find a very annoyed looking Artemis staring back at her.

"Sorry Artemis," she said sheepishly.

"We will begin on your footwork, now follow my direction,"

Usagi partially listened to Artemis and partially returned to her thoughts, it didn't bother her too much that her footwork was not correct, or so Artemis kept yelling, she knew even if she were paying him her full attention she would still be doing almost as bad.

…The thing about Endymion was… actually she couldn't really put her finger on it; it was just that, while he was everything any woman could want in a husband, there was something missing. Perhaps Usagi was just being a old romantic, but she was pretty sure she wanted to feel something for the person she married, maybe she was just being selfish, wanting it all, on the other hand, she could hardly help that she wanted to be happy, and she just didn't know if she could be happy with someone with whom there was no… spark…

"Artemis!"

She stopped moving and looked around, finding Luna stood in the doorway. Artemis was already padding over; the two had a brief quiet conversation before the white cat turned back to her.

"Apologies your majesty, I will return momentarily, please keep trying, we must get this right,"

She frowned after him as he left the room, but decided to do as he asked, after all he was right, in just two days she would have to do this in front of hundreds of people, at the rate she was going she would embarrass not only herself but her entire family and Endymion's too, and so she tried again.

"Really Odango, I already knew you couldn't dance but that's just…"

"Seiya!" She shrieked. She had nearly jumped clean out of her skin; she was going to strangle him if he snuck up on her one more time, however unladylike that might be and regardless of the fact that he would soon be her brother-in-law, she would strangle him. He was currently sat not to far from her at the top of the large white staircase. "Do you enjoy nearly giving me a heart attack?" She said glaring at him.

"It passes the time," he grinned, and she shook her head, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Never mind, I need to practise,"

"You don't have to tell me that, I saw,"

"I can't practise with you watching, it's distracting, please leave," he didn't move. Not that she had expected him to, it was really just wishful thinking on her part, however, he might at least have shut up.

"Where's my favourite elder brother?"

Sighing, resigned to the fact that he wouldn't go, but taking solace in the fact that she could blame him and have Artemis throw him out, she replied.

"He did not turn up today, in fact he has been late most days,"

"He hasn't said why?"

"No, he has not,"

"Strange, he's never usually late for anything, without a reason,"

Seiya looked thoughtful, and strangely, he almost looked worried for a moment. However his expression returned to normal just moments later.

"Maybe he found a better dance partner ne?" Usagi folded her arms.

"You keep talking about my dancing, I bet you cannot dance a step!"

If it was possible, she could swear that Seiya's grin widened further still.

"Don't you wish that was true little Odango-atama, as it is, I am a fantastic dancer, better than my less than punctual brother even, or so it's been said," He said with his usual arrogant air, Usagi simply raised an eyebrow at him sceptically.

"Uh huh," She replied.

He put his head slightly to one side and squinted at her slightly. "It seems you don't believe me," she shook her head and gave him a look that said 'not even for a moment' and he grinned again and stood up, making his way towards her, as he reached the bottom of the stairs she backed up a couple of steps.

"At the very least I could beat you anyway, not that that would be saying much,"

She stopped moving backwards and frowned at him.

"Go on then," he looked at her confused.

"Show me how 'fantastic' your dancing is," she challenged, smirking slightly. He continued to look at her puzzled for a few more seconds, before nodding and moving forward again.

"Very well,"

He held a hand out to take hers, but she stepped out of his reach.

"What do you think your doing? I'm not dancing with you," she scoffed, "You can show me your amazing moves on your own,"

"The difference between you and me Odango, is that I know when I might make myself look stupid… and I take steps to avoid such a conclusion, as such, I always dance with a partner, come on you might learn something," she eyed his hand warily, "I'm not going to pick you up and throw you in the fountain,"

Her eyes quickly darted towards the fountain that lay to the side of the hall, and widened. She heard him laugh and took a further step back, glancing back at him she found he had put his previously outstretched hand on his head across his eyes as he laughed. When he finally looked up he somehow managed to pull together a more serious expression.

"I promise I won't do anything, but you challenged me, and I don't back down from a challenge," he held his hand out again. She stared at it for a few moments and then up into his face.

"You swear you won't throw me into the fountain,"

He nodded, "I swear," he locked eyes with her to prove his point, causing her to blush and look away. He might have made fun of her, had he not had the same reaction. A few seconds later she moved forwards.

"Alright,"

He nodded, "Alright," she reached out her a hand to take his.

"Other hand Odango,"

"Huh?"

"This is my left hand, you'll have to use your right hand, if we're dancing, left would be a hand shake," he grinned slightly.

She burned red, "Ah… right," she reached out her left hand and took his, the strange 'ill' feeling was back, and she took a couple of steadying breaths in an attempt to calm down as he stepped in close to her, picking up her left hand and placing it onto his shoulder and she swallowed as his own hand then went around her waist.

"Don't look so nervous Odango, no wonder you cannot dance if you can't move for fear,"

"I-I'm not scared!"

"The stuttering is very convincing," He smirked and before she could respond he moved backwards fast, causing her to stumble after him.

"Don't just start like that give me some warning,"

"Very sorry Princess… I'm about to move forwards this time, just follow my lead,"

"Ouch!"

"How much more warning do you need?"

"Well you said follow you, so I had to wait till you moved to do so,"

He laughed, and she knocked the hand on his shoulder against his neck.

"You're getting violent again,"

"You stepped on my feet! Some great dancer,"

"Do you even know _any_ of the steps of this dance?" he asked,

"Yes I do!" she retorted,

"Great, let's try using them," she frowned at his know-it-all attitude, but decided to go along with it and tried to recall the first few steps.

"Once you get into it gets easier, so are you ready?" still frowning she sighed and nodded. "Right,"

They moved, this time in unison, and again, Usagi was slightly behind, but not enough to ruin it, she did better the next time, and again the next. In fact she found with each step she was finding it easier to follow the dance steps. Unfortunately just as she had thought this she moved forward as he moved forward and stood on his foot.

"Ow,"

"Sorry," she groaned, she was just never going to get this.

"No it was better…" His expression was somewhat strained, and she knew he was beginning to wish he hadn't tried to teach her, however, he was too stubborn to give up after one go, "Right, try it again, look up at me though, if you look down at your feet people will know you have no idea what you're doing, I'll tell you which way we're going, before we do so,"

With a further sigh she nodded and they began again, Seiya calling out the directions as they moved through each step, surprisingly, she found it easier, though him saying 'look at me' every five seconds along to the dance step beat was getting on her nerves a little. Truth was she didn't want to look at him, well, not exactly not want to, but it seemed every time she did she got the irresistible urge to blush and look away again. They stopped.

"Odango, if you cannot look at your partner then you will not be doing the dance correctly,"

"I know that," she said stubbornly, looking pointedly away from him and wondering what was taking Artemis so damned long. She felt his hand release it's hold around her waist, and it came instead to her face, pulling her around to meet his eyes. She blinked.

"Now just keep that eye contact, okay, if your more connected with your partner the whole dance is easier," she blushed a lot at that, but it seemed he either didn't notice or pretended not to, she was grateful either way.

"We'll try again,"

She was surprised and on some level annoyed to find that he was right, however, she was too pleased to find herself actually dancing, and not stumbling, around the ballroom, to allow this annoyance to flood her mind, it was almost as if she could read his mind as to where they would go next, although, he might still be telling her, and she was merely tuning out his voice and yet picking it up subconsciously. He had been right too about being a good dancer, once they stopped she would have to admit he had successfully proved her wrong, however, they would have to stop first. She wasn't sure how long they span, now seemingly effortlessly, across the dance floor, it was long enough for her to memorize perfectly the colour and patterns of his eyes. Midnight blue, the tiniest golden flecks here and there, the stars themselves shining inside them. The strange feeling she had felt earlier seemed to have vanished and had been replaced with a kind of sweet fluttery feeling, that only served to assist in improving her ability to float across the room.

Artemis re-entered the ballroom and was about to make his apologies as his eyes landed on the couple now moving perfectly in time with each other. He blinked in confusion, wondering if he had been gone half an hour or half a year, the girl was definitely Princess Serenity, and yet she was dancing as she used to, not like the clumsy girl he had left here earlier to practise her footwork, he knew that Prince Seiya was renowned as one of the best professional dancers on Earth, this much could be seen, but Artemis was sure it would have taken no less than a miracle to have Serenity ready to dance in two days and yet there she was. He had been standing inside the door watching them for a minute or so when he suddenly noted that they were completely unaware of his presence there. True he was a cat, and therefore fairly small, and he did tend to blend in the almost white room, and so he had now positioned himself on the stage, red curtains draped behind him, yet they had now passed close by him twice, and he had coughed rather loudly. They had passed on oblivious to everything else but their dance. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about them was beginning to worry him, and so as he saw that they were coming round again, and took a deep breath. **"Princess Serenity!"**

* * *

**So this is the result of my typing marathon, i was always going to have Usagi and Seiya dance at some point, and decided it would be here, originally i had no plans to have Serenity and Endymion dance in this chapter, but i thought it made a nice parallel -just a lil info, it took me three tries to spell parallel right- Anyway, as always please review, my love to those who have already and big puppy eyes to those who haven't yet. **

**delphis865: ****Thank you, i'm glad that even someone who's not strictly a Seiya/Usagi fan can enjoy my story, there wasn't a lot of Endymion and Serenity in this chapter, i did quite a bit in the last one and i need my S/U fix xD.**

**SailorMoon/Serenity28: Thank you so much. Lil bit of lip action, only a lil, i think it's still a little early for a full blown make out session at the moment, was going to put some in for S/U but i want to wait a bit, i have a scene i wrote out ages ago that i want to improve and put it for that.**

**Marisa Makou:** **Really sweet? Hope so, i wanted Seiya trying to teach Usagi to dance to be sweet, dunno, i'm not good at assessing my own work xD. Hope you enjoyed.**

**sailor-ahiru: Thank you again, i hope you continue to enjoy reading my work, i really enjoy writing it.**


	9. Sorry not a Chapter : Question

**Sorry sorry sorry don't shoot me - I know this isn't a Chapter - BUT - i am already about half way through the next chapter and i suddenly thought: '_Would it be a good idea to add Princess Kakyuu to the mix... like bring her in as a potential love rival for Usagi :P.' _I thought she could come in for the ball, and Seiya could be acting nice to her, and Usagi would take it all the wrong way and get jealous :P... yeah it's not very well thought out, and i'll write it better than it probably sounds. I don't know whether to use it or not so i thought you guys could decide for me, i have other ideas if you don't like this one. So let me know what you think, i have a poll on my Profile, so just vote Yes or No. **

**Just a lil point: Incase any of you get the wrong idea. I like Kakyuu, a lot. So if i do this, i'm not going to be bashing her into the ground and making her the Princess of the Slut People. She'll be like she is in the Anime, sweet, caring, polite and refined, which, if you think about it will make Usagi even more jealous ;) which is a good thing for the purpose of speeding up this tendency of slowness she seems to have when it comes to her OBVIOUS attraction to Seiya :). I'm beginning to sound obsessive... gonna shut up now before all the 'You must always stick to canon - your imagination is delusional (yes someone has actually said this too me) - MAMOUSA FOREVER' people come and attack me AGAIN!! I seem to attract them... and i'm not even one of those who goes around denying that Usagi and Mamoru belong together in the original manga/anime... i don't know i think they just don't like me :(. **


	10. Jealousy?

**Okay again, a hundred million apologies for being so sloooow, i know i'm a terrible terrible updater, i can't help it i'm easily distracted, i mean it i really do have the attention and memory span of a fish with severe memory loss and an incredibly short attention span.**

**Now, i set up a poll, and while the poll itself yeilded one result, a few people did seem very opposed to Kakyuu's appearance... i have to admit it was just an idea i was throwing around and the actual plot would not have changed whether it was Kakyuu or anyone else. So... i won't give it away, it all happens in this chapter... which i made long especially because i've been sooo lateupdating and also because i really wanted to get into the ball, because there are going to be fireworks ;)...**

**Obviously i don't own Sailor Moon... i might come back when i'm not so tired and write something witty here - as you can tell by the fish comment i'mnot at my best right now :P.**

* * *

_Previously (A/N - I love doing these xD)_

_Artemis re-entered the ballroom and was about to make his apologies as his eyes landed on the couple now moving perfectly in time with each other. He blinked in confusion, wondering if he had been gone half an hour or half a year, the girl was definitely Princess Serenity, and yet she was dancing as she used to, not like the clumsy girl he had left here earlier to practise her footwork, he knew that Prince Seiya was renowned as one of the best professional dancers on Earth, this much could be seen, but Artemis was sure it would have taken no less than a miracle to have Serenity ready to dance in two days and yet there she was. He had been standing inside the door watching them for a minute or so when he suddenly noted that they were completely unaware of his presence there. True he was a cat, and therefore fairly small, and he did tend to blend in the almost white room, and so he had now positioned himself on the stage, red curtains draped behind him, yet they had now passed close by him twice, and he had coughed rather loudly. They had passed on oblivious to everything else but their dance. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about them was beginning to worry him, and so as he saw that they were coming round again, and took a deep breath. **"Princess Serenity!"**_

--

As they passed the stage, the magic was shattered.

Usagi leapt a foot in the air and fell clumsily backwards; luckily Seiya still had a hold of her hand and was able to pull her upright, though she looked rather like a doll dangling in his arms.

"Artemis," She gasped out, regaining her balance and moving backwards away from Seiya and turning fully to face the cat, "Oh don't ever do that again, please," she glanced over at Seiya, who rather looked like he was recovering from having been winded.

Their shock, and apparent embarrassment, judging from the light pink colour that had invaded both their faces, did nothing to lessen Artemis's worries and he cleared his throat loudly to gain their full attention, drawing himself up to full height, which wasn't very high at all, but made him feel more confident in himself. He would tackle this as if nothing particularly strange had occurred.

"I am impressed, if slightly embarrassed that in half an hour Prince Seiya could teach you more than myself and his brother have managed in four days."

He saw that Princess Serenity's pink cheeks flushed bright red at this.

"Though I cannot say I'm not relieved… Prince _Endymion_, may yet make it through the evening without us having to find excuses for why his partner cannot handle the simplest of dance steps."

She blushed further and hung her head slightly, unable to get rid of the feeling that for some reason he was scolding her, there was just something about his tone, she supposed he was just annoyed, thinking she had not been paying him any attention in trying to teach her the exact same things, which, to be fair, was the truth. The tone hadn't gone unnoticed by Seiya either, and he had especially noticed the emphasis Artemis had placed upon his brothers name, and he did not fail to notice that Artemis's yellow eyes had flickered onto him briefly at the same moment, as if that particular part had been aimed directly at him… a warning? He glanced to his side, and was slightly distressed to see Serenity looking like she might cry, her head bent down and beet red, she was biting her lower lip as well, as a small child who knew they had done wrong might.

"At any rate, I have sent a maid to find Prince Endymion, hopefully he will arrive shortly and you can impress him with your new found skills," he sent Seiya a pointed look, and after a quick battle with his common sense over whether it would be worth refusing to be dismissed in such a way he gave a nod, and turned to Princess Serenity, who had finally managed to contain her blush and pull herself together. After a further inner battle he bowed low to her, taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it.

"Princess, you are a truly delightful dancing partner, I hope you will be able to spare me one dance at the ball," he smirked ever so slightly and allowed himself a very quick glance at a rather annoyed looking Artemis, before straightening up. Serenity, he noted, had gone red again, but there was a hint of a smile in her eyes and seemingly unable to find any words she simply nodded dumbly, and he turned and walked away, exiting through the doors Artemis had arrived through and nearly colliding with his brother, who was coming in the opposite direction. Sparing him only a glare, he stalked past, there was a fresh look on his brothers face that suggested he had been outside for a long period of time, Seiya suspected that once again, he had not been simply admiring the gardens, they were large, he thought as he walked away, but honestly, how many times could you walk around them, Seiya himself had been tempted more than once to jump the wall, especially during the first couple of weeks, just to see the town, maybe find the girl who had caught his eyes in the crowd that one time… he had stopped himself, if he'd been recognised he'd have been sent home, which would have been even more likely to send him insane than remaining in the castle, besides, he reflected, glancing behind him, the castle was not nearly so bad, nor so lacking in good company, as it once had been.

"Your Highness," Artemis bowed his head low, as Endymion entered the ballroom. Usagi held back a frown and thought bitterly that he never bowed to her unless it was a formal event of some kind or else Queen Yana was in the room with her; she supposed he just knew her too well, he and Luna were practically family after all; she herself only curtseyed to her mother during formal gatherings.

"I apologise most sincerely for my lateness," Endymion bowed his head, returning the gesture, "I must admit, ever since Princess Serenity and Princess Minako showed my brother and I the Cherry Blossom trees, I have been unable to keep away, and I lose track of all time,"

Serenity very nearly did frown now, she herself had arrived ten minutes late that day, for she too had gone back to enjoy the peace and quiet that the gardens, and most especially that particular area offered, she had walked through much of it and was quite certain that she had not seen him there, she supposed she might simply have not been paying much attention to notice, the tree's themselves were so beautiful and she got lost in the quiet of the place, that was really the only possibility had he been there when she was.

"It is of no matter,"

Once again she thought bitterly that her own late arrival had earned her a sharp word or two. She had noticed that even Seiya did not receive such civility as his brother, she supposed he was not the one they had to impress, still it was no wonder he seemed to resent his brother so much if this was how he was treated in comparison.

"Do I have your forgiveness Princess?" Endymion questioned, sincere apologies laced into his tone. She pulled herself from her thoughts and turned to give Endymion a graceful smile.

"Of course," She said, "Actually, in your absence…"  
"Shall we begin, we have lost quite enough time I think," Usagi gave a slightly confused look in Artemis's direction but his intense gaze told her not to argue, so she merely nodded and moved forward to take up her position.

She was most annoyed to find she was not moving quite so effortlessly with Endymion as she had with Seiya, it was also harder to keep eye contact, however the improvement was still astonishing, and more than enough to get her through the ball without too much difficulty. Perhaps she would make sure to dance with Seiya once, that would truly convince people there was nothing wrong or different about her, and for some reason she felt it might, somehow, make the night worth all the trouble.

* * *

Serenity sighed loudly.

"Usa, that's the seventh time in almost as many minutes," Rei put down the book she had been occupying her mind with. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm?" Was the distant reply, she had taken up her old favourite seat by the window and was gazing out, up towards the palace. She had spent most of the day in a dream world, had got threatened with detention, seemingly paid little attention to anything, had eaten her entire tea and then absentmindedly asked for seconds, she'd dropped a pile of her books as she tripped through the doorway to their room, and had not picked them up. Rei didn't know whether to be worried for her health, or dare to hope that the old Usagi was returning.

"I said are you okay?"

"Oh… yeah sorry, just thinking," Rei nodded. She herself had been doing a lot of thinking, mostly along the lines of how exactly one says the word 'No,' to the King of Mars. She had been willing to return to her home planet, if it was her duty to protect her people, however, it dawned on her that to protect her people, she would have to attack others, not monsters created with the sole purpose to destroy, like the ones that Sailor Venus and Mercury fought against to protect the people of the moon, but real people, those from Jupiter, people with homes and families, she just couldn't do that… if anything she should be using her power to stop the war not continue it, and then of course, there was Makoto. It was ironic, cliché almost, that the two daughters of two warring nations would become best friends. If there was one thing in this whole mess that she was sure of, it was that she would never harm her friends. Maybe she could contact Venus and Mercury, maybe if they worked together with them, they could end the war… on the other hand, the respective rulers of all other planets had been trying to end it, in various ways, for over 18 years now, she doubted adding herself and Makoto to the mix would do anything but fan the flames off the situation.

She sighed herself, she was going to give herself a headache, she had a whole year before she had to do anything, she would talk with Makoto about it some time, and they could both talk to this 'Artemis and Luna' when they called for them, she would focus on other things until then, for now, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"I'm going to put the light out, you going to bed?"

Usagi shook her head in response, "In just a bit," she said quietly. Rei nodded, and leaned across her table to flick off the lamp, the light of the stars and reflection off the Earth shining through the window and illuminating Usagi. She really did resemble the Moon Princess, Rei thought peering at her, especially in that light. She sighed once more and turned over, closing her eyes and trying to think of something other than what had happened in the last week.

Serenity turned her head, watching as Rei drifted off to sleep. She herself hadn't slept a whole lot. When she wasn't with him, she was constantly thinking about him… and in the times that she was able to sleep, she dreamt about him. As Rei's breathing became steady and slow, she turned once more to gaze out towards the Palace, wondering if her were staring back out across the town. She liked to think he was, she liked to think he would look out of the window and just know, instinctively, which of the twinkling lights of Runa, came from this house. She knew she was being silly, that was impossible, after all, she herself didn't believe she had any idea which window he would be looking out of, if he were at all… still it was nice to imagine it. He had had to run so very suddenly earlier that day. One moment they had been dancing beneath the falling Cherry Blossom, and the next, the town clock had struck five and he had given her a rushed apology, and he was gone, she supposed he was late for a meeting… '_With the Princess'_, she had thought bitterly at the time, she had then gone on to scold herself, after all, it was not the Princesses fault, if anything, it was the Princess who would have the right to be upset, if Endymion ran off with another girl. It was not in Serenity's nature to want to hurt anyone, but since Endymion was not in love with the Princess, then the two would certainly not be happy together anyway. Then again, it might be her own heart that would be broken, love or none, there was still the problem of the King and Queen, who had their sights set firmly on the Princess of the Moon, and why wouldn't they, she was poised, elegant, intelligent, beautiful, the daughter of the head of the Silver Alliance, the perfect choice for the eldest Prince of Earth. '_And I am just a normal girl, with no memories_,' she thought sadly to herself, a few lights from the castle flickered out, only the lower and highest levels were now lit up, turning from the window she crawled onto her bed and underneath the covers, dwelling on this was only going to upset her, she had been distant all today, and Rei was worried about her. _Tomorrow I will stop worrying about this,_ she promised herself determinedly, for her families sake, tomorrow she would act like nothing were wrong, she nodded to herself and turned on her side, closing her eyes, and hoping to drift into a dreamless sleep.

--

Serenity did not sleep well that night, nor any night for the rest of the week, that sleep which she did get was disturbed by dreams, which she knew held some sort of meaning, perhaps something to do with the past, but as soon as she woke up she couldn't remember a thing about them, which only served to make her more tired and slightly irritable. Each morning she had been awoken by a loud 'Usagi!", twitched slightly and groaned inwardly, she was completely exhausted and unwilling to leave the comfort of her warm bed. When the voice continued to tell her they were 'Going to be late,' and asking if she 'wants a detention' she would slowly open one eye to find Rei frowning down at her, she would then blink and look away towards the clock that hung beside their bedroom door… one cry of panic, and loud bang as she hit the floor, later she would leap to her feet, blink away the head rush and proceed to dash frantically around the room getting ready and then run the distance from their house to school with a piece of toast in her mouth and Rei chastising her severely about waking up on time.

"I can't do it any more Rei!"

Rei sighed and lay down her pen, looking up from the book open in front of her and towards her sister. "It's not that hard Usa, you have to try expanding them out,"

Serenity sighed and allowed her head to fall forwards onto the table. She wanted to close her eyes and just sleep right there, it didn't matter how uncomfortable she was, sleep was the only thing that mattered right now.

"I get how to do it," She knew she was whining, she didn't care "I just can't do anything at the moment, I'm so tired,"

Rei was surprised, the girl seemed to sleep like a log, she was virtually impossible to wake in the morning, and it was only 11-o-clock in the morning on a Saturday.

"Is it you're head?" She asked, slightly concerned, the doctor had mentioned that this might be an effect of the concussion. Serenity shook her head slightly.

"I don't think so… I've just… not been sleeping well,"

"But…"

"I mean, it takes me ages to _get_ to sleep, and then I have these dreams, and I know that it's to do with my past but… I just can't remember what happens in them, I try but; nothing,"

Rei looked thoughtful, "Perhaps that's a good thing, maybe you're memories will start coming back to you,"

"Maybe, but in the mean time I have so much going on in my head that I can't focus on any one thing and…" Serenity looked up, and noticed that Rei had obviously stiffened, she cut off and bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry Rei, I know you've been through a lot too, I shouldn't be complaining,"

Rei relaxed slightly, but ran a hand through her hair, rubbing the back of her head, a sure sign that she was worried. "Usagi, right now, all I want to worry about is school and getting you one hundred percent better, so the next time you have these dreams, or you can't sleep, for goodness sake tell me, it helps to talk to someone, you might even remember something," Serenity nodded sheepishly, "Look let's just finish this and then we can just relax for the rest of the day, if you like we could go watch the carriages heading to the palace for the ball tonight,"

Serenity swallowed the exclamation that had almost escaped her; instead she managed to calmly shake her head. "I think tonight I will get an early night…" Rei smiled at her and nodded understandingly, and a further pang tore into Serenity's heart, she felt terrible for keeping the truth from her best friend and sister but she just couldn't find the words to tell her what was happening, the real reason why the very last thing she wanted to think about was the ball to honour the engagement of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. With a very small sigh she looked back down at the paper in front of her, very glad that she had been awake when the teacher had been through this part.

* * *

"Serenity please wakeup," Minako hissed and shook her friends shoulder slightly harder, Luna had not yet noticed that the Princess had fallen asleep once again in the middle of their afternoon lessons. She was reading allowed from some old book of even older literature, and Minako would be the first to admit it was hardly motivating stuff, but to actually fall asleep… if only she could wake the sleepy blonde before…

"PRINCESS!" Ah…Too Late.

"Huh!" Serenity's head flew up off the table and her crystal blue eyes looked around wildly, to locate the source of the loud noise that had dragged her so unceremoniously from the first decent nights sleep she had had in ages, only to find that not only was it not night, nor the next morning, it was afternoon and she was most definitely not in her chambers… Luna looked quite mad as well, which was not a good sign, Usagi loved the black cat dearly, but she was certainly strict. She ended up having to stay an extra half an hour after Minako and Ami were dismissed, and much of that time was spent listening to Luna lecture her on how a Princess should behave during her lessons, she frowned her way through it, not focussing at all but rather thinking resentfully about how it was incredibly unfair for them to punish her, when it was their own fault for causing her to be so tired in the first place.

When she wasn't rehearsing dance steps, she was relearning all she had forgotten about the correct way to eat, walk, speak and so on, she was reminded constantly that nobody outside of a few trusted individuals had any idea of what had happened to their princess and it was going to stay that way. Everything rested on her getting this right, and it weighed heavily on her mind and body, day and night. She had been unable to get away from any of them all week, and it seemed Endymion too had finally been roped in by his mother, and Seiya had taken great amusement in telling her, in one of the few rare moments she was actually able to talk to him, how his brother had been chastised by their mother for being late, and was now being kept on such a short leash that even his calm demeanour was beginning to crack, shortly after that particular story was told his mother and her own found them and they were dragged in different directions.

She was exceptionally glad, when it came to getting ready for the ball, that her mother and her would not be going along with Queen Yana's wish to be as extravagant as possible. She was quite sure she would be unable to breath in those heavy dresses with their corset tops and layer upon layer of expensive material, let alone try to walk and dance in one without collapsing from exhaustion. She was less glad however, that her hair was to be done even more rigorously to ensure it lasted the night, she winced with every hair pin, and was told off more than once by Luna who was overseeing her preparation, for touching the two buns, all in all while she would admit that in the end her hair, also decorated with the most beautiful pink flowers she had ever seen, did look amazing, she was sure the same effect could have been achieved with a different style, and consequently less pain.

"You look beautiful Princess," Luna stated with a smile, and Usagi was glad to see she had loosened up a little, she had even allowed one of the younger maids to tie yellow ribbons onto her tail and around her neck, she looked positively adorable and Usagi felt she would never be able to take her seriously again.

"So everyone keeps telling me…" Usagi said quietly as she moved slowly across the room to see how she looked now she was fully dressed and ready, she was incredibly nervous, very self-conscious and trying to bide time, and Luna, for once, was being very patient with her.

She blinked a few times, staring at her reflection in the full length mirror, her mouth hanging open in a manner which her mother had more than once had to correct her over, she could hardly believe that the person staring back at her… was her. For the first time since she awoke with no memories of her past, she truly felt like a princess, she looked like a princess, gently picked up the material from the skirt of her long white dress, watch the movement in the mirror as if to be sure that it really was her.

"You look surprised Princess, you always have underestimated your own beauty," Luna padded over to sit beside her.

"They must be miracle workers," Usagi whispered in awe. Luna laughed slightly and nudged her head against the dress.

"No, it's you Princess… Prince Endymion will surely be captivated, if he is not already, as will everyone," Luna looked up at her Princess, she was swishing the dress from side to side like a little girl acting out a fairytale dream, "Remember everything you've been taught and many that are not already will fall in love with you tonight,"

It was said to put her more at ease, despite having chastised her earlier, Luna knew how much strain Serenity was under, since the accident things had been very difficult for her, but if all went well tonight then a heavy burden would be lifted.

"In love huh…" Usagi's voice was almost inaudible, and a strange expression had appeared on her face.

"Princess?"

"Hmm, oh it's nothing," She finally turned away from the mirror and smiled down at the little black cat beside her, "I was wondering, will Endymion and I be together the whole night," Luna smiled back,

"Though I don't wish to grieve you Princess, it will be required for you to part and speak with others on occasion,"

"Oh, I see," Usagi nodded briefly, then after one deep breath she spoke again "I think I'm ready Luna," the cat smiled at her again and lead the way out of the room and towards the ballroom.

--

Endymion was already there when she arrived, and she curtseyed politely as he bowed back to her, her mother who had been waiting with him, moved forward to make a fuss in her own quiet and controlled way. Through the small opening in the doors Usagi could see that the hall was very full, most it seemed had already arrived, they were only waiting on her, she swallowed hard as the nerves began to take over and her heart rate sped up, she half wished that Seiya would pop up and say something to annoy her, to refocus her attention, on the other hand she might do something she would regret in front of all these people, besides, Seiya was nowhere to be seen. Queen Yana and King Endymion were stood a little ahead of them, and Usagi was actually fairly surprised to see the king himself. Since his arrival he had spent much of his time locked away in a study that had been prepared for him, Usagi had no idea what he was doing there, but she supposed it had to do with this war between Jupiter and Mars, from what she heard from Endymion Earth was quite heavily involved with trying to arrange peace settlements, though it didn't seem to be going well, Ami and Minako had also mentioned it in passing just a few days ago, well, Minako had mentioned something about it and Ami had shushed her, looking pointedly in the direction of a couple of maids. The subject was dropped, and Usagi wasn't interested enough to bring it back up again, the idea of war only made her depressed.

"Shall we?" She was dragged out of her musings by Endymion's voice and him offering her his arm, which she took, moving forwards to stand behind the Earth King and Queen, her mother stood at the front of the party, moments later the doors opened and a voice rang out in the large hall.

"Announcing her most celebrated majesty, her royal highness, High Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom,"

Her mother moved through the open doors and Usagi could see the hundreds of faces that were turned in their direction, she was suddenly glad of all the powder that had been put onto her face, even though it had made her sneeze, for it was covering her deep blush.

"Their most gracious majesties, Endymion II, High King and Yana, High Queen of the Earthen Realm," Yana and King Endymion moved away leaving only herself and Endymion.

"…and her royal highness Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her fiancé his royal highness Prince Endymion of the Earthen Realm," As the two stepped forward into the crowded ballroom, a cheer ran through the room and it was all Usagi could do to keep smiling and not fall over in shock at the unexpected welcome.

There followed many congratulations and introductions, much curtseying and smiling politely at people she might have known, or might not, an awful lot of general banter about things she had very little interest in, but seemed of great importance to those who came to speak with her, and of course an awful lot of talk about the upcoming wedding, she hadn't really stopped to think about how important the whole thing was to both Earth and the Moon, but the politics involved seemed the topic of eager discussion and she was quite lost, Endymion answered many questions for her, for which she was glad, and nobody seemed to worry that he was talking over his fiancé, she seemed perfectly content to them with a small peaceful smile set upon her face, 'the image of her mother', as many commented. All in all, when the crowds cleared a circle in the middle and the time came for Usagi to show that she could dance, she was quite relieved. Since her lesson with Seiya, however brief, she had found confidence in her own ability and was now quite skilled at it, and she was now set upon seeking out Seiya to really show off, though he seemed to have performed a vanishing act, she had not seen him during the meeting and greeting, perhaps his mother had found him first.

She got through her first dance without a hitch and had to restrain herself from jumping up and down with joy. The rest would be easy after that, as more couples moved onto the dance floor, less and less attention was paid to her, if anything did go horribly wrong, she had a plan, fainting, she would pretend to be quite overcome with the excitement and ask for some air, Minako was quite an actress and had helped her perfect her performance. Even as she though of her blonde haired best friend she saw her floating by with a very handsome man, he looked quite star struck, but Usagi doubted very much that he would be the only one she would see her friend with that night.

After a while she tired of dancing, and decided to take a rest. She really wanted a bit of time to herself, however Endymion accompanied her out onto the wide balcony. Others were there, however it was quiet, and nobody turned their heads to pry on the couple, Usagi was very grateful for this. She walked to the edge before turning around to watch the people inside through the glass. It was like watching a moving rainbow, so many different colours of outfits all blending together and weaving in and around each other, she smiled slightly, it was all turning out to be quite a lot nicer than she had dared imagine.

Endymion was leant next to her, and she sent a glance his way. Her gaze turned curious as she found him staring out at Runa, his eyes slightly misted over, as if he weren't quite there, or wishing he were somewhere else. She knew that feeling she had had it for the first half an hour after she had entered the ballroom.

"Are you quite okay?" She asked quietly, his eyes moved absentmindedly to her before he snapped out of his trance and apologised, assuring her that he was fine. She merely nodded, suddenly feeling rather awkward and very unsure of what to say, he seemed the same way and so neither said anything for a short while. Usagi looked around her, searching for any topic of conversation to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah, where is your brother tonight, I hear he is a talented dancer, yet I haven't seen him all evening," Usagi remembered only at the last second that Artemis had specifically told her not to mention the 'lesson' to Endymion, she didn't quite understand why but she had agreed.

"Our mother has asked him to take care of the Princess of Saturn for the evening."

"Oh," Was her quiet reply, she couldn't say she had seen that coming, to be honest, it was very difficult to imagine Seiya accompanying a young woman for a whole evening, he seemed to get bored after five minutes with most. If she was honest with herself, she didn't really want to think of it.

"Saturn was the only planet of the Outer system able to accept out invitation, on such an occasion, the outer defences are strengthened considerably, it was too far too come, unguarded, for the others, what with…"

Well she had certainly successfully broken the silence, though quite how he had managed to turn the conversation into one about armies and defences, she wasn't sure, besides, she was still dwelling, rather more than she thought she should, on the information that Seiya was accompanying a Princess for the evening, she wondered whether his mother and father had seen the opportunity to form another high status match. She couldn't say she knew very much about the Princesses of the outer planets, in fact, she only knew of Minako and Ami, from Venus and Mercury, she wondered absently whether it was the general rule for the Princesses of the planets of the Solar System to be so beautiful, and wondered why this worried her, a warm and slightly uncomfortable feeling was turning inside her, she thought it might be she was so used to having so much of his attention that it was just strange for it to be suddenly elsewhere, she had come to think of him as a friend in the last few weeks, that would be it. So completely absorbed was she in her own thoughts, and worries that she hadn't even noticed that Endymion's attention had been taken away and she was quite surprised when she heard him apologise to her, and turned to find two handsome men dressed in army uniform stood beside him, one of them, the one with long silver hair looked familiar, and it took a moment for her to realise that he was the one she had seen dancing with Minako earlier in the evening. She nodded as Endymion asked her forgiveness and curtseyed to him before he turned to leave.

She watched him until he disappeared and then she sighed and turned to look back into the ballroom, however, she immediately wished that she hadn't. Right beside the door only metres away, was the man she had been unconsciously searching for all night, the one she had just been thinking about and he was stood speaking with the most breathtakingly beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long purple hair, almost black, flowed down her back, a silver tiara atop her head, and she wore a stunning black dress perfectly fitted to her form, even from across the balcony Usagi could see her features were perfectly sculpted, and he skin was pale and flawless. As she looked longer, she realised the woman was almost certainly older than she was. Not that age played much part in matchmaking amongst those of high status, she found herself thinking almost bitterly, she chastised herself for being silly but turned to look out over the city, wishing the burning sensation in her stomach and the racing of her heart would just stop.

She wasn't sure how long she stared out for, but she suddenly realised she was beginning to get cold. Still she couldn't bring herself to turn back around, mentally telling herself over and over again that she was being completely ridiculous she began to take a deep breath.

"Princess, I barely noticed you hidden away here,"

The breath caught in her throat and she had to swallow it to refrain from choking in surprise. She span around to find twinkling blue eyes and a boyish grin staring back at her.

"Ah… I needed some air," She managed, glad she didn't stutter, he really had surprised her, again. "Um, are you not supposed to be accompanying the Princess of Saturn?" he grinned wider, and answered loudly.

"Ah, yes, but I seem to have lost her,"

Usagi raised an eyebrow, unsure what to make of the declaration, how did one just lose someone, especially when he had been talking to her only minutes before.

"Lost?" she queried, "How exactly can you have lost her, you were speaking to her only minutes ago, over there," She pointed, before realising how her voice sounded almost… angry, she bit her lip and continued in a quieter tone "I-I saw you,"

He gave her a slightly confused look, and then turned in the direction she was pointing, however, moments later the confusion turned to a kind of realization, and he winked at her. "Well perhaps I'm just clumsy, but I'm sure she's around here somewhere," he made a big point of looking around him and Usagi was becoming more confused by the second. Quite suddenly a shrill giggle emitted from behind a rose bush nearby.

"Really now this is quite silly, I saw her just a moment ago," she turned away to find Seiya looking in a completely different direction to the giggling bush. He looked back at her and winked again before saying quietly.

"Come on, let me introduce you,"

Usagi allowed herself to be pulled along, in the direction of the bush, though Seiya seemed determined not to look at it, until they were level.

"Maybe she's around here… what do you think?" Usagi blinked at him, another giggle had omitted from the bush, she wondered if he had gone crazy or whether it was her.

"Seiya… are you feeling…"

"Aha!"

He swooped past her so suddenly that she leapt out of the way for fear of being knocked over. She turned fast to face him so she could shout at him, but found he was crouched down on the floor and the giggling was now constant, he was also laughing. Just as she thought she might really go mad, he stood up and faced her.

"Let me introduce her royal highness Princess Hotaru of Saturn,"

She looked at him, then down.

"Seiya, it's a bush," she said incredulously.

He shook his head and bent down again, when he stood up this time, there was a new addition to the scene. A small fragile looking girl, with dark purple hair, possibly four or five years of age and wearing a purple and black dress, was grinning from ear to ear in his arms.

"It is nice to meet you Princess Serenity," She said, her voice high pitched and sweet.

"Princess… of Saturn?" Usagi forgot her manners in her disbelief. Seiya nodded.

"I'm sure Hotaru, that Princess Serenity is very pleased to meet you too, but since she has been under the belief that you are a bush for the last few minutes, she is a little surprised," He grinned at Usagi who came to her senses, "You certainly had her fooled,"

"Ah, of course it's lovely to meet you Hotaru, and yes, I am very surprised," She smiled kindly at the little girl as Seiya put her back on the floor. The girl laughed happily and began running around the now empty balcony, completely carefree.

"So… you've been babysitting," she said, her kind smile turning into a smirk.

"You seem surprised, did you not know the Princess was only five years old,"

Usagi looked away "Your brother may have neglected to mention the fact," she said in as uncaring a tone as she could master.

"Mummy!" The child's voice rang through the night, and Usagi turned to see the girl run to meet with the woman with whom Seiya had been speaking earlier.

"Ah, Seiya, I hope she hasn't been causing you trouble,"

Seiya bowed politely and replied that she was a delight as usual.

"I doubt that, she has probably had you playing hide and seek all night, I am sure back home the servants are quite tired of the game," She came level to them, Hotaru peeking out from behind her black skirt. "Ah, Princess Serenity, I'm so sorry I was unable to speak to you earlier, may i offer you my congratulations and those on behalf of my husband, and his apologies, sadly he cannot be here tonight,"

Usagi bowed her head and thanked her. She couldn't help but feel a strange wave of relief, though she tried not to show it.

"Princess, might I introduce you, Queen Keiko of Saturn." Seiya gestured to the lady, who curtseyed, "Hotaru is her daughter, they are old friends of my family, and Hotaru is perhaps the sweetest girl in all the Universe,"

"You spoil her Seiya,"

He nodded, and Hotaru giggled, her pretty purple eyes wide with excitement and joy, and she ran forward to grab Seiya's hand. Usagi couldn't help but smile, she would want to spoil the little girl as well, she was a darling, and it was so sweet to see the way she reacted to Seiya, she blushed every time he smiled at her, it really was so cute, and he was so changed around her… so sweet and caring and genuine. It was nice to see.

* * *

Serenity stared out of her window again, she'd promised herself she wouldn't dwell on it, but she just couldn't help it. She hadn't seen him in what felt like ages, though it was only a few days, and now to think of him at a grand ball, dancing with the Princess, as well she supposed as other girls almost so beautiful, even though it would only be to keep up appearances, it hurt her heart. He had promised to see her the next day if he could get away, but she worried that he might actually realise he was in love with the Moon Princess, it wouldn't be difficult, so many were said to be in love with her, and he would be gone from her life as quickly as he had entered it. She couldn't stand that thought. She glanced across the room. Rei was already asleep, and it was getting late again… after a heated debate with herself she managed to tear herself away from the window and draw the curtains firmly shut, blocking the view of the palace. She slipped off her bed to get ready, trying to focus on one task at a time, and not allow any thoughts of balls or Princes to cross her mind.

* * *

**Oh no... what has she done, she stopped before reaching the fireworks :o how cruel i am, but you can all look forward to mucho the Seiya/Usagi FLUFFLY lovey dovey stuff coming very soon. Well i don't know how soon, i have my final A Level exams coming this month squeak so revising will now take priority, / not fun, but essential i suppose. Ah well, wish me luck please :P.**

**Reviews: Good/Bad(constructive bad) - I love getting them: We know this :D-**

**Marisa Makou: Thank you for all your support, -hugs- hope you enjoy... remember more Sei/Usa next chapter -squeals and runs around in circles - i know it wasn't kakyuu, but she was going to be a little kid whether it was Kakyuu or not, when i thought about it Hotaru just made more sense to me.**

**Xx-Bunny-xX: That was my intention... though sadly you can't please everyone as i often find out xD Glad you like it though :D.**

**drixx: Glad you like it, yeah good Seiya :D... sorry i was slow again :(.**

**zeiya007: Thank you for the review :D i hope you continue to enjoy :)**

**etoilesama: Again sorry it wasn't kakyuu, i dn't know what other people think but i quite liked the idea when i though of it, a good way to get her jealous but then be able to calm the situation xP. I'm glad you like my story really really happy.**

**Hoshi-san: Yeah i based this off the Prince and the Pauper if that was the story you were talking about... very loosely based but the same general priniciple. Maybe you could write your story if you get the chance, i'd love to read it :D.**

**Tankos: Look :P i don't think i stretched reality too far, Kakyuu is wherever she was, there are no more clones or Serena's, and no anti-hero Diamond in sight. I know you still have a lot of issues with my story though... but frankly i love this story, i love writing it, and apparently people like reading it, so let's just agree to disagree kay?**


End file.
